Fotos não são apenas lembranças
by ShiroeSama
Summary: Fazia dias que percebi o Atsushi tirando fotos minhas e isso estava me irritando profundamente. Não importava a hora, antes da aula começar, durante a aula, depois da aula, antes do treino, durante o treino, depois do treino. O quê ele está pensando em fazer com essas fotos? Preciso dar um fim nisso. Dá próxima vez que vê-lo tirando uma foto minha, ele vai se ver comigo.
1. Chapter 1

_** 1 capitulo**_

Fazia dias que percebi o Atsushi tirando fotos minhas e isso estava me irritando profundamente. Não importava a hora, antes da aula começar, durante a aula, depois da aula, antes do treino, durante o treino, depois do treino. O quê ele está pensando em fazer com essas fotos? Preciso dar um fim nisso. Dá próxima vez que vê-lo tirando uma foto minha, ele vai se ver comigo.

O treino começou mais cedo hoje, então precisei ir para casa e voltar o mais rápido possível. Atsushi pediu para ir comigo e eu, é claro, recusei. Já estava incomodado com essa sua mania. Se bem que não dá para chamar isso de mania. Tenho quase certeza de que ele está tirando fotos minha apenas para me importunar, não é possível!

Cheguei um pouco atrasado e todos já estavam terminando de se aquecer. Fui rapidamente ao vestiário e voltei, começando a fazer o mesmo que todos. Durante uma parte do treino, todos fizeram os mesmo exercícios, e na outra parte, treinamos nossas habilidades individuais.

Muitos jogadores já tinham ido embora. De acordo que terminavam o alongamento, saiam da quadra. O problema era que eu teria que ficar por mais 40 minutos após do término do treino, pois cheguei atrasado. Ah, o problema não era exatamente o fato de ficar mais tempo arremessando e sim, um gigante de cabelos roxos que insistia em tirar fotos minhas! Queria jogar aquela bola de basquete em sua cabeça. Na verdade, estava prestes a fazer isso, quando Murasakibara se levantou do banco onde estava e avisou que o tempo já havia acabado e eu poderia ir embora. Apenas o ignorei.

Murocchin, você me ouviu? Você já pode ir embora, acabou o tempo que a treinadora mandou você treinar.

Eu ouvi. — respondi, acertando outra cesta de 3 pontos e indo em direção ao vestiário.

Quando voltei à quadra, o Atsushi já tinha guardado a bola de basquete e estava me esperando próximo a saída. Simplesmente passei por ele, que começou a me seguir. Acho que fazia 5 minutos que ele ainda estava andando atrás de mim. O quê será que estava passando em sua cabeça? Que iria para minha casa?

Atsushi, para onde você pensa que está indo?

Eh? Estou te acompanhando até sua casa. — respondeu confuso.

Não precisa, eu posso ir sozinho. É melhor você ir direto para sua casa, já está ficando muito tarde, é perigoso até mesmo pra você.

Hm, tudo bem. Até amanhã então Murocchin.

Até. Ah, Atsushi, por que você fica tirando fotos minhas todos os dias? — perguntei alto o suficiente para ele me ouvir mas fui ignorado. Aquele idiota.

Cheguei em casa inconformado por ter sido totalmente ignorado. Quem ele pensa que é? Queria matá-lo. Até quando agiria daquela forma? Continuei pensando nas possibilidades enquanto tomava banho, jantava e antes de dormir. Não tinha chegado a uma conclusão quando o sono chegou, o que não demorou muito pois estava exausto.

No dia seguinte, acordei com música de meu despertador e pela primeira vez ela me irritou. O Atsushi havia colocado uma de suas músicas preferidas no meu celular e que eu odiava. Esse é um ótimo jeito de ficar irritado o dia inteiro mas de qualquer forma, tinha que levantar e ir para a aula. Em poucos minutos já estava pronto, apenas tomei um rápido café da manhã e saí de casa. Em pouco tempo cheguei na escola, que havia um grande número de alunos chegando também, o que era raro, pois faltava um bom tempo para a aula começar.

Cheguei em minha sala e reparei que havia poucas pessoas. Atsushi ainda não tinha chegado, como sempre. O último a aparecer era ele, alguns segundos antes do professor entrar na sala. Abri um livro e comecei a ler. O sinal tocou, o professor começou a aula e nada do Atsushi.

As horas pareciam se arrastar. Queria saber o motivo dele não ter vindo à aula... Será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa?

Finalmente a aula acabou, sai da escola apenas para almoçar e voltei, quando vi Atsushi indo em direção a quadra. Chamei-o uma vez e ele não respondeu. Não sei se ainda estava me ignorando ou se realmente não me ouviu.

ATSUSHI! — agora sim ele se virou em minha direção. — Por que você faltou à aula?

Eu apenas não queria estudar, por que, sentiu minha falta hoje? — disse, me encarando e sorrindo maliciosamente. Maliciosamente?

E-eh? É claro que não, s-seu idiota! Pode tirar esse sorriso tosco do seu rosto. — Confesso que fiquei constrangido pelo jeito que ele me olhou. O quê estava acontecendo? Minhas bochechas ficaram levemente vermelhas, o que não passou despercebido pelo Atsushi.

Hmm, deveria ver sua cara agora Murocchin, posso tirar uma foto sua?

Não! E pare de tirar fotos de mim! — saí rapidamente de perto dele, peguei uma bola e fiquei arremessando enquanto a treinadora não chegava. Atsushi simplesmente pegou um pacote de doces e ficou comendo, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Pouco tempo depois, a treinadora Masako chegou já mandando nós começarmos a jogar um pouco, para nos aquecer. Até esse momento estava tranquilo, pois estava com um ritmo lento mas que não demorou muito para o jogo ficar mais acelerado. Comecei a errar passes e arremessos. Estava irritado comigo mesmo. Como poderia ter agido daquela forma em frente ao Atsushi? A treinadora não estava de bom humor, o que resultou em um sermão. Ah, fui dispensado do treino em menos de 30 minutos também. Que ótimo. Culpa de quem mesmo?

No caminho de casa, tive a sensação de estar sendo seguido. Não estava nem um pouco errado. Do contrário do que normalmente se espera ao estar sendo seguido, não era nenhum ladrão ou algo parecido. Apenas Atsushi. Ele me alcançou mas não disse nada.

Ao chegar à minha casa, virei-me para despedir de Atsushi e fiquei surpreso pela pequena distância que nos separava, que cada vez mais diminuía. Seus olhos ficaram fixos aos meus. Parecia que o tempo havia parado. Que existia apenas ele no mundo. Meu coração acelerou mas minha mente insistia em afasta-lo de mim. Não consegui fazer nada, somente esperando o viria a seguir. Ele colocou suas mãos em meu rosto como se tivesse medo de que eu fugiria. Aproximou seu rosto lentamente do meu e selou nossos lábios. Foi uma singela sensação que fez meu coração bater tão forte que parecia que iria explodir. Senti minhas bochechas arderem depois que nossos lábios se separaram e percebi o que realmente aconteceu. Queria dar-lhe um abraço e um soco ao mesmo tempo! Estava tão confuso. Infelizmente, era Atsushi que estava comigo. Ele pegou seu celular e tirou uma foto do meu rosto corado sem que eu percebesse. Que raiva! Ele estava, com toda a certeza me provocando.

Até amanhã, Murocchin. — deu um leve beijo em minha testa e voltou pelo caminho de onde viemos.

S-seu IDIOTA! — entrei em casa rapidamente.

Passei o resto da tarde tentando não pensar no que havia ocorrido mas era quase impossível. Terminei de ler um livro, assisti um filme e sem querer adormeci, relembrando o que aconteceu mais cedo.

_ATSUSHI! — agora sim ele se virou em minha direção. — Por que você faltou à aula?_

_Eu apenas não queria estudar, por que, sentiu minha falta hoje? — disse, me encarando e sorrindo maliciosamente. Maliciosamente?_

Será que nunca conseguiria esquecer o jeito que ele me olhou e me beijou? Quando o Atsushi deixou de ser apenas um colega de time, um amigo para mim?

Fiquei o resto do dia estudando e fazendo alguns trabalhos que estavam atrasados. De alguma maneira, consegui não pensar nele. O relógio marcava 22:27 quando fui dormir, estava cansado depois de fazer tantos deveres. Antes de adormecer completamente, recebi uma mensagem do Atsushi.

_" Boa noite Murocchin, sonhe comigo "_

Tentei ignorar da melhor forma possível o que ele queria dizer com aquela mensagem e poderia pensar em algo para responder, mas o cansaço venceu. Dormi rapidamente.


	2. Chapter 2

Acordei novamente com aquela música irritante do meu celular e de alguma forma, não fiquei tão irritado quanto da última vez. O que aconteceu na verdade, é que me lembrei do sonho que tive. Com Atsushi. Como assim ele manda uma mensagem dizendo pra sonhar com ele, e eu sonho? Estou com problema? Ou será que não...?

Como sempre, me arrumei rapidamente, apenas demorando mais enquanto tomava o café e saindo de casa logo em seguida. Cheguei na escola em menos tempo que o normal, mas, ainda sim em cima da hora, o sinal tinha acabado de tocar.

A aula passou tranquila, exceto quando Atsushi decidia ficar me encarando com um sorriso lascivo que deixava-me desconfortável mesmo quando não estava o olhando, pois sabia que ele continuava a me encarar.

No intervalo, encontrei com Kenichi Okamura, Kensuke Fukui e com Wei Liu para discutir algumas coisas sobre o time de basquete. Não vi o Atsushi até o inicio da aula novamente. É bem provável que estivesse sentado em um lugar qualquer comendo doces e salgadinhos, planejando a próxima estratégia para irritar-me.

Eu estava certo. Durante toda a aula, ele simplesmente me ignorou. Não olhou em minha direção em momento algum! Não fazia questão nenhuma de ser observado por ele, mas... Mas nada! Já agi o suficiente como uma garota, ele vai ver uma coisa.

Ao tocar o sinal anunciando o fim da última aula, saí da sala rapidamente, ouvindo o Atsushi me chamar. Fingi nem ouvi e fui direto para casa. Recebi varias mensagens dele.

_" Murocchin, você não me ouviu quando te chamei no final da aula? "_

_ " Voce está me ignorando? "_

_ " Não seja chato, me responda "_

_ " Preciso falar com você... "_

_ " Murocchin, sabe de uma coisa? Eu quero te beijar de novo..."_

O-o quê?

_" Tudo bem, depois do treino você não vai escapar de mim... __(__)__ "_

O quê aquele idiota estava pensando em fazer? Impossível ser algo bom. Parecia mesmo uma ameaça mas não adiantaria ficar pensando nisso. Era sexta-feira e bastava apenas ir embora depressa e não o veria durante todo o final de semana.

Como eu estava errado.

Uma boa parte do treino serviu para ser encarado pelo Atsushi. Ele me olhava descaradamente! Parecia que iria me devorar a qualquer momento e a situação estava ficando mais e mais constrangedora. Quando o olhava, ele sorria de volta, como um predador prestes a atacar sua presa. Aquele seu sorriso estava me matando, eu seria capaz de resistir?

O treino acabou e aos poucos, todos foram embora. Adivinha quem foi o palerma que ficou por último? Exatamente. Eu. Antes que pudesse pensar em sair do vestiário, Atsushi aparece em minha frente, sem camisa.

Hmm Murocchin, estava me esperando é? — disse, aproximando-se de mim.

É obvio que não, estava apenas terminando de arrumar minhas coisas para ir embora. — recuei de acordo com que ele me alcançava.

Sabe, eu não acredito em você... Tenho certeza que estava me esperando.

Senti minhas costas contra a parede e ele cobriu a distância que nos separava com poucos passos. Suas mãos foram para os dois lados de minha cabeça, evitando uma possível fuga. Novamente fiquei sem ação, seus olhos fixos aos meus. Ele aproximou seu corpo do meu, seu rosto foi em direção ao meu pescoço, sentindo meu cheiro e deixando seus lábios em contato com minha pele. Meu corpo arrepiou completamente.

Não percebi quando minhas mãos foram em direção ao seu peito exposto, seu ombro, seus cabelos. Nossas respirações estavam descompassadas e arfei quando senti minha cintura ser segurada por ele, aconchegando cada vez mais nossos corpos. Seus beijos trilhavam uma linha em meu maxilar e quando se aproximava mais de minha boca, ele voltava em direção ao lóbulo da orelha me deixando cada vez mais alucinado.

A-Atsushi, por favor — murmurei.

Você tem que dizer o que quer, não consigo adivinhar. — respondeu com um sorriso nada inocente.

Me beije.

Seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais e prontamente meu pedido foi atendido. Sua boca depositou em leve selinho na minha, seguido por outro que durou mais tempo. Logo sua língua acariciou meu lábio inferior pedindo passagem que foi imediatamente concedida. Senti como se estivesse flutuando. O beijo antes tão suave passava a ser tão possessivo, tão devasso. Nossa línguas dançavam uma eterna valsa em busca de dominância, em uma disputa da qual não haveria perdedor.

Meu corpo era afagado constantemente por Atsushi. Nenhum de nós queria que aquele momento acabasse. Minha camiseta foi invadida por uma mão indecente, intensificando ainda mais o contato de nossos corpos.

Repentinamente a porta do vestiário foi aberta e nos separamos depressa. Meu coração quase parou naquele momento e quando dei por mim, já havia pegado minha mochila indo em direção à saída. Nem preciso dizer que meu rosto estava tão vermelho quanto um tomate. Felizmente não era ninguém do time mas não arriscaria em voltar lá ou até mesmo em esperar pelo Atsushi.

Cheguei em casa ainda sentindo os efeitos daquela sensação extasiante. Nunca havia sentindo tão bem em nenhum outro momento de minha vida. Seus beijos, seus toques eram inegavelmente viciantes. Como uma pessoa pode ser tão cabeça de vento e ao mesmo tempo, tão sedutor?

Decidi tomar um banho, precisava me acalmar um pouco. Ficava embaraçado toda vez que lembrava do quão rápido me entreguei a suas caricias. Pela segunda vez fiquei sem reação nenhuma. Meu Deus! O que aconteceria se ninguém entrasse no banheiro naquela hora? Deixaria ele fazer o que bem quisesse?

Pela primeira vez na vida, me toquei pensando em outro garoto. Atsushi. Ele não saia de minha cabeça, não importava o quanto tentasse. Estava enlouquecendo. Era apenas atração, ou havia algo mais? Talvez eu estivesse gostando dele mais do que um amigo.

Havia acabo de deitar em minha cama quando recebi uma mensagem.

_"Vamos nos encontrar amanhã? Deixo você escolher o lugar __ω__"_

_ "Tudo bem, que tal assistirmos um filme?" _

_ "Hmm boa ideia... Por mim, está perfeito. Passo na sua casa as quatro em ponto Murocchin. Ah, dessa vez sou eu quem vai sonhar com você..."_

Nem dei o trabalho de responder mas estava ansioso... Queria me encontrar com ele. Fazia menos de duas horas que estávamos juntos só que sentia a necessidade de ficar do lado dele. Era muito estranho sentir isso, mas gostoso ao mesmo tempo. Uma dúvida surgiu em minha mente. Atsushi sentia o mesmo ou não...?

Tinha tantas perguntas para fazer, que nem saberia por onde começar. Se o sentimento era recíproco. Por que andava tirando tantas fotos. O que estava fazendo com elas. O motivo de ter me beijado tão repentinamente.

Pensando bem, acho que cinema foi uma escolha bem precipitada. O que ele quis dizer com "por mim, está perfeito"? Ele não poderia estar pensando que eu vou... Ah, é óbvio que ele estava. Onde estava a minha cabeça quando decidi ir ao cinema com aquele pervertido? Se bem que eu também não posso falar nada dele. O estado que estou desde aquele... Acontecimento no vestiário.

Mais uma vez, fiquei horas e mais horas pensando coisas que não me levaria a lugar algum. Fiz tudo o que normalmente faço à noite, jantei, lavei a louça e me deitei, esperando o sono chegar. Por mais cansado que estivesse, tinha certeza de que não iria dormir com tanta facilidade.

Tateei meus lábios recordando do sabor e da textura dos de Atsushi. Relembrei da sensação de ter as mãos dele sobre meu corpo. Foi tudo tão surreal que parecia um sonho.

Não dava para negar o poder que ele tinha sobre mim. Nunca havia percebido, mas há muito tempo eu estava submisso a ele, sempre satisfazendo seus desejos, mesmo que de forma indireta. Ele conseguia tudo de mim. Quando finalmente percebi isso, fiquei um pouco revoltado. Como poderia ser tão dependente?

Depois de um tempo, consegui dormir por mais impaciente que estivesse.

Esperava unicamente que Atsushi não ficasse tirando fotos. Era extremamente irritante mas de qualquer forma, iria em um encontro com ele. Amigo, namorado, amante... Não sabia definir.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

O despertador não tocou pois não teria aula. Levantei mais tarde que o normal, sentindo meu corpo ainda cansado. Passava do meio dia quando decidi me levantar, arrumar o quarto e preparar alguma coisa rápida para comer. Foi no meio disse que lembrei-me que iria ao cinema com Atsushi. Já estava conseguindo pensar melhor e reparei que aquela fora uma escolha bem precipitada.

Olhei o relógio que marcava 13:45 e fui direto ao banheiro tomar banho. Enquanto a água escorria pelo meu corpo, fiquei matutando sobre diversas questões e todas elas relacionadas a um certo garoto de cabelos arroxeados.

Estava saindo do banho quando ouvi a campainha tocando. Não era quatro horas ainda, então quem seria? Apenas enrolei a toalha na cintura e fui atender, dando uma olhada nas horas. 14:30.

Ao abrir a porta, fiquei completamente surpreso vendo quem estava ali, na entrada de minha casa.

T-Taiga? O quê você está fazendo aqui?

Yo Tatsuya! Vim apenas visitar um velho amigo. — respondeu, me olhando dos pés à cabeça sorrindo. — Não vai me convidar para entrar?

Eh? C-claro, entre. — sorri sem jeito.

O que ele estava fazendo em minha casa justamente naquele dia? Tudo bem, fazia muito tempo que não nos víamos, desde a derrota da Yosen contra a Seirin mas aparecer exatamente no dia que tinha certeza que Atsushi apareceria em minha casa era muito azar. Não acabaria nada bem.

Por um lado estava feliz, porque Taiga não estava agindo como se eu não existisse depois de tudo que disse a ele. Eu realmente sentia sua falta e mesmo que não fosse voltar com minha palavra sobre não sermos mais irmãos, poderíamos ser rivais no basquete e colegas ao mesmo tempo, não podíamos?

Durante esse tempo que fiquei pensando, reparei que Kagami me encarava curioso com um sorriso suspeito no rosto.

É... Eu já volto! — me afastei rapidamente indo ao meu quarto, terminando de me secar, colocando uma roupa qualquer e voltando a sala.

Tatsuya, você está bem? Parece um pouco ansioso...

Estou sim. Você quer beber alguma coisa, água, chá, suco...?

Hmm pode ser um suco.

Fui à cozinha buscar a bebida. Ficaria com Taiga torcendo para ele ir embora antes das quatro ou daria uma desculpa, dizendo que precisaria sair mais tarde? Não seria estranho se caso ele visse o Atsushi chegando aqui pouco depois de ter saído? Ahh! Se continuar assim eu vou enlouquecer. Voltei levando um copo de suco para Taiga.

Obrigado. Então, vim saber o que você tem feito desde a última vez que nos vimos... Ah, o Murasakibara não parou de jogar, né?

Nós temos treinado mais, e não, ele não parou de jogar. Parece até mesmo mais... Dedicado? Acho que posso dizer assim. Pode ter certeza que dá próxima vez será você que perderá.

Eeh? Acho que não, hein?! Vou estar bem melhor do que você imagina... Bem que Kuroko disse que ele não pararia de jogar...

Acho que ele finalmente aceitou que gosta de basquete mas de um jeito não muito legal pra quem estava acostumado a sempre ganhar...

Hahaha é verdade. Você vai fazer alguma coisa hoje? Mais tarde eu vou encontrar com a Alex, ela vai embora daqui dois dias.

Hoje? Hm, hoje não vai dar, já tinha algo programado... — fiquei um pouco apreensivo.

É alguém que eu conheça? Porque se for, podemos chamar mais pessoas e irmos todos juntos, o quê você acha? Vai ser legal, uma despedida para Alex.

Fiquei com um pouco de receio por ter que recusar. Ele estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha que se fosse qualquer outra pessoa teria cedido. Na verdade, se fosse em qualquer outra ocasião eu teria aceitado. Mas já estava decido, iria encontrar com Atsushi naquele dia independente do que acontecesse.

Taiga, desculpe, mas não acho que seja uma boa ideia... Amanhã eu posso encontrar com ela para me despedir.

Por que? Você vai à um encontro ou algo assim? — me encarou decepcionado e me analisando ao mesmo tempo.

O QUÊ? — estava tão na cara assim? — Não! Eu só vou sair com um... amigo — é claro que eu me entreguei nessa. Kagami era meio lerdo para algumas coisas, mas não tão idiota a ponto de não perceber que estava omitindo alguma coisa.

Hmmm acho que você vai à um encontro sim! Hahaha olha só, você está ficando todo vermelho. — sua atitude mudou bem rápido. — Me conta com quem é!

Não, porque não tem nada para contar! E eu não vou a encontro algum, seu idiota!

Ahh Tatsuya, anda logo, me fala! — ficou me encarando totalmente interessado em saber com quem sairia.

NÃO! E pare de falar essas coisas!

Ficamos muito tempo nessa discussão que nem vi a hora passar. Olhei para o relógio e me surpreendi pelo quanto tempo passou sem que nem percebesse. Faltava apenas três minutos para quatro horas e o Taiga não mostrava indícios de que iria embora. Ele deve ter percebido minha inquietação e perguntou se estava tudo bem.

S-sim, eu só estou um pouco atrasado — disse, já indo para meu quarto me trocar.

… Acho que já vou embora então. Você vai se encontrar com a Alex amanhã?

Tudo bem, vou sim! — respondi alto o suficiente para ele me ouvir.

Vou deixar meu número aqui em cima da sua mesa — gritou de volta.

**DING DONG**

Só poderia estar de brincadeira! Não! Não! Não! Custava se atrasar um pouco Atsushi? O Taiga não iria atender a porta, iria? Saí correndo do jeito que estava, com a calça já trocada, tênis e sem camiseta. Com muita sorte, Taiga ainda não teria aberto...

Yo, Murasakibara, o quê está fazendo aqui? — perguntou inocentemente fazendo uma cara petulante.

Kagami. O que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui. — respondeu rispidamente.

Eeeh? Eu estou apenas visitando um amigo, não é, Tatsuya — virou-se em minha direção com um olhar malicioso, fazendo Atsushi virar-se para mim também. Fiquei completamente sem reação.

—Atsushi... É verdade, o Taiga veio apenas me visitar... — estava ofegando um pouco e tinha certeza que estava ficando corado. Os dois estavam me encarando.

—Murocchin, por que você não vai terminar de se vestir? — cerrou os olhos em minha direção.

Não respondi, voltei para meu quarto e coloquei uma camiseta e uma blusa, terminei de me arrumar e voltei à sala. O que poderia estar acontecendo entre aqueles dois? Nada de bom, obviamente. Pelo menos não estavam tentando se matar. Atsushi não estava com uma cara nada boa, enquanto Taiga parecia estar se divertindo bastante. Só estava tentando provar o Atsushi, com toda a certeza.

—Kagami... Para onde você vai agora? — falei, prendendo a atenção de ambos em mim novamente.

—Vocês vão sair agora, não vão? Eu vou acompanha-los até que nosso caminho se desvie... Tudo bem? Tem algum problema?

—Claro que... – Não! Tudo bem, onde você vai se encontrar com a Alex? — cortei a frase de Atsushi, que me olhou surpreso.

—Em um restaurante não muito longe daqui e vocês, vão onde?

—Não interessa. — Atsushi respondeu antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

O caminho todo foi preenchido por um silêncio quase palpável. Ás vezes eu sentia sendo observado pelos dois, já eu estava no meio. Depois de vinte minutos de silêncio, Taiga se pronunciou, quebrando o silêncio.

—Eu vou ficar por aqui... Tchau para vocês, se divirtam bastante — sorriu de canto — Ah, Tatsuya, não se esqueça de me ligar amanhã para podermos combinar aquilo certinho, tá bem?

Não vou me esquecer, adeus Taiga. — respondi. Kagami Taiga, seu cretino miserável.

Tchau Murasakibara!

…

Ele continuou seu caminho por outro lado feliz demais enquanto ficamos ali, parados. Eu encarando o chão e Atsushi, o trânsito. Começou a andar de repente e eu o segui.

Atsushi.

Até quando você vai me ignorar? — qual era o problema com ele?

Desde quando o Kagami estava na sua casa?

O quê? Não sei, acho que ele chegou duas e meia, por que?

Por que ele estava lá? — ignorou minha pergunta.

Eu já respondi isso, ele estava me visitando.

Posso saber por que você estava sem camiseta se ele estava apenas te visitando. — parou de andar me encarando.

Eu estava me trocando quando você chegou, por isso.

Então... — não terminou a frase.

ATSUSHI, para. Já chega. Onde você está querendo chegar com essas perguntas?

Só quero saber o que ele estava fazendo na sua casa... — murmurou.

Não posso conseguia acreditar que algum dia veria o Atsushi agindo daquele jeito. Por acaso ele estaria com ciúmes de mim? Hm talvez... Estava ficando interessante. Acho que nunca mais apareceria uma oportunidade como aquela. Mordi o lábio em antecipação.

Hey, Atsushi, você está com ciúmes, é? — encarei-o.

Ele simplesmente desviou o olhar e continuou a andar sem me responder. Não conseguia olhar em seus olhos, mas pude perceber uma coisa... Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas! Parece que eu não sou o único a ficar corado aqui.

Me responde... — falei manhoso.

Não gosto que você fique sozinho com ele.

Por que? Não confia em mim? — acho que peguei pesado.

Não é isso Murocchin — respondeu rapidamente, aumentando a velocidade de seus passos finalmente chegando ao cinema.

Compramos nossos ingressos, pipoca, refrigerante, e é claro, um monte de doces. O filme começou um pouco antes da cinco. Atsushi continuava quieto demais, só comendo. Ele ficou surpreso quando segurei sua mão, desviando a atenção da tela para mim. Sorri para ele, que se inclinou e depositou um beijo em minha boca. Antes de se afastar, segurei seu rosto, mantendo-o próximo a mim por mais um tempo. Como aquele beijo era viciante. Nos separamos e voltamos a atenção ao filme. Ele, pelo menos, nem se eu quisesse conseguiria ficar prestando atenção.

Aquele beijo me lembrou do que aconteceu no dia anterior no vestiário. Não pude evitar de ficar apreensivo. Fiquei constrangido só com aquela memória. E se acontecesse de novo? Nocinema. Não! Nem sonhando.

Eu poderia falar o quer que fosse do Atsushi, mas quem cedia era sempre eu mesmo. Lógico, ele tinha culpa também. Ficava me provocando, assediando daquele jeito que não dava pra resistir...

Não conseguia decidir se prestava atenção no filme ou no Atsushi. Ele era tão lindo. Tá bom, agora para. Quando ele me olhava, eu desviava o olhar para a tela. A escuridão disfarçava, mas tinha certeza que meu rosto estava vermelho. Chocolate. Precisava de um. E olha que coincidência, havia um na mão do Atsushi. Simplesmente tirei de sua mão e comi, sendo fitado por ele.

—Murocchin, você não deveria fazer essas coisas — disse, extremamente próximo ao meu ouvido, deixando um beijo no pescoço, me fazendo arrepiar.

Deveria me lembrar de não provocá-lo, o vulnerável era eu, então...

O resto do final se passou daquela forma, comendo doces, nos beijando, nada demais... Tenho que admitir, foi muito gostoso passar um tempo com ele daquela forma, sem segundas intenções, mas ainda tinha coisas a fazer. Queria fazer algumas perguntas... Será que seriam respondidas? Bem, não custava tentar.

Já estávamos fora do cinema quando perguntei.

Ei, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

Uhum — respondeu com um pedaço de chocolate na boca.

Por que você ficava tirando fotos minhas na escola?

Eeh? Porque eu gosto de ficar te olhando, Murocchin. Você é muito bonito. — me encarou.

Fiquei encabulado pela sua declaração mas mesmo assim continuei.

Sabe, da primeira vez que...

Murocchin, tenho certeza que você vai me perguntar um monte de coisas. Escute, tirava fotos suas porque gosto de você. Te beijei porque gosto muito de você. Não quero que você fique com Kagami porque gosto demais de você e não quero te perder. Entendeu?

Meu coração disparou como nunca. Meu rosto ficou tão vermelho quanto poderia julgar ser possível. Meu Deus. Era realmente Atsushi falando aquilo? De alguma forma, ele disse tudo aquilo que desejava ouvir. A felicidade tomou conta de meu corpo e apenas o abracei, puxei-o mais próximo de mim e o beijei. Foi uma sensação tão extasiante que quase me esqueci que estávamos na rua. Quando nos separamos havia algumas pessoas nos encarando. Nem me importei, segurei sua mão e voltamos pelo caminho que viemos mais cedo.

Durante todo o trajeto não trocamos nenhuma palavra mas fiquei com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Chegando em frente de casa, fui bruscamente puxado por Atsushi

Murocchin, você não disse nada ainda... — segurou meu rosto suavemente para encara-lo.

… E-eu também gosto de você Atsushi, muito mais do que esperava. — diminui a distância entre nossos rostos, selando meus lábios nos dele. Senti sua língua pedindo espaço que foi prontamente liberado.

Não sabia exatamente quanto tempo ficamos nisso mas foi o suficiente para ficar sem ar. Inclinei a cabeça quando senti sua boca em meu pescoço, sua mão em minha cintura apertando-me mais forte. Consegui reprimir um gemido que estava preso em minha garganta com muito esforço.

— Atsushi, p-pare. — ofeguei. E não é que ele parou?

Murocchin, sobre o que o Kagami estava falando... De você ligar para ele?

Eu vou encontrar com a Alex para me despedir. Ela vai embora em dois dias. Na verdade ele falou somente para te irritar, sabia?

Kagami idiota. — ambos estavam parecendo crianças.

Eu acho que vou entrar agora...

Hmm por que? Quero ficar mais com você. — fez um biquinho.

Outro dia, já está tarde, você tem que ir. — respondi.

Tudo bem. — que obediente...

Ele me beijou mais uma vez, empurrando-me até a parede, segurou minha perda de modo que eu ficasse em seu colo. Estava sendo totalmente dominado. Nos separamos e eu me inclinei dando-lhe um abraço e aproveitando para gravar seu cheiro em minha mente. Se despediu e foi embora e eu entrei em casa, lembrando de tudo o que aconteceu naquele dia.

Incrível, embaraçoso, perfeito, entranho, surpreendente. Nem se eu quisesse conseguiria definir como foi realmente.

Nada importava mais. Só tinha uma certeza. Estava amando um garoto idiota. Sem dúvida alguma. E ainda havia recebido uma declaração dele. Queria que ele estivesse aqui, comigo.

Murasakibara Atsushi, você não faz ideia do quanto estou apaixonado por você...


	4. Chapter 4

4 capítulo

Nem notei quando dormi ontem, só sei que tive um sonho encantador, foi quase uma lembrança do encontro. Quando acordei, não estava com a mínima vontade de levantar, mas se ficasse mais tempo deitado, ficaria na cama o dia inteiro. Tomei um banho para realmente acordar.

Fui preparar o café e reparei que tinha um papel em cima da mesa. Havia esquecido que iria me encontrar com a Alex e o Taiga pediu para ligar, combinando onde iria encontrá-la. Será que ele já estaria acordado naquele horário? Na verdade não me importava, esperava que aquele idiota estivesse dormindo ainda. Liguei para ele, que atendeu no quinto toque com um quase inaudível "alô".

Olá Taiga, sou eu, Tatsuya.

Hmm por que você está me ligando tão cedo?

Cedo? Já é quase dez e meia! E foi você quem disse para te ligar. Vou encontrar com a Alex hoje, esqueceu?

É verdade — bocejou — Ela queria que nós fossemos juntos naquela quadra perto da sua casa.

Que hora?

Hm... Ás duas, eu acho — ele acha?

Tudo bem, até mais tarde.

Ah, espera, me conta como foi seu encontro com o Murasakibara ontem! Se divertiu bastante? — agora ele ficou bem animado. Cretino.

Tchau Taiga! — não pude evitar de corar. Na verdade tinha me divertido bastante sim, mas não era algo que gostaria de compartilhar com ele. Definitivamente não havia motivos para contá-lo o que aconteceu.

Enquanto tomava o café fiquei pensando em varias coisas. Uma delas era se Taiga tinha dito para Alex sobre eu ter me encontrado com Atsushi. Esperava sinceramente que não.

O tempo passou rápido enquanto arrumava meu quarto. Comi algo rapidamente, me troquei e em poucos minutos cheguei na quadra mas não tinha ninguém. Como sempre, comecei a ter pensamentos desnecessários.

O que será que o Atsushi está fazendo agora? — disse em voz alta.

Então era nele que você estava pensando, né? Bem que eu reparei que você estava distraído — Taiga havia chegado junto com a Alex.

Pelo jeito o Kagami falou a verdade quando disse sobre você e o Murasakibara — ela estava me encarando e sorrindo maldosamente.

N-não é isso que vocês estão pensando, eu só estava... — respondi constrangido sem conseguir terminar a frase. Maldita hora que apareceram.

Hahaha não precisa se explicar Himuro, mas em compensação, você fica tãão fofo com vergonha que quero e dar um beijo, só que seu namorado não iria gostar nem um pouco disso, não é verdade? Ele deve ser muito ciumento pelo jeito que ele tratou o Kagami ontem — Alex falou indo em direção à cesta de basquete — Vamos jogar um pouco!

Ele não é meu namorado! — rebati, dando um soco no braço de Taiga e indo na direção dela.

Confesso que foi tão divertido como quando éramos crianças. Enquanto jogávamos, eu consegui perceber o quanto sentia falta dos dois. Naquele momento, por mais incrível que possa parecer, Taiga e eu não ficamos nos importando em ganhar, simplesmente aproveitando o momento. No mano-a-mano contra a Alex, vi o quanto ela continuava a jogar bem, mesmo depois de ter parado oficialmente.

Ficamos muitas horas ali, sem nenhuma preocupação com nada mais. Já estava escurecendo quando paramos de jogar. Mesmo estando cansado, os convidei para irem em casa comer e eles aceitaram. O caminho todo foi feito em silêncio, mas ainda sim era reconfortante.

Preparei algumas coisas para jantarmos conversando "o necessário" com respostas monossilábicas na maioria das vezes. Depois de cozinhar nos sentamos e começamos a comer.

Ei Alex, você planeja voltar para o Japão mais vezes, já que você veio basicamente para assistir nosso jogo...? — perguntei receoso com sua resposta.

Eh? É claro que vou voltar! Acha mesmo que vou deixar meus dois pupilos livres para sempre? Se dependesse de mim, levaria os dois comigo — respondeu animada.

Eu não voltaria, pelo menos até terminar o terceiro ano! Quero continuar a jogar ao lado dos meus amigos até quando for possível! — Kagami interpôs.

Tem algum motivo escondido por trás dessa pergunta, Himuro? — me encarou sorrindo.

Não... Só curiosidade. — desviei o olhar.

Ficamos mais um tempo conversando até a Alex anunciar.

Meus amores, já está na hora de ir embora, tenho que terminar de arrumar minha mala. — veio em minha direção abraçando-me e sussurrou a última parte — não dê muito trabalho para o Kagami, ouviu? E boa sorte com o Murasakibara!

Não demore muito para voltar. — respondi somente para ela ouvir, sorrindo logo em seguida. Ela se afastou e foi em direção ao Taiga.

Hey Kagami, cuide bem do Himuro! Mesmo ele sendo mais velho é mais cabeça dura também. Fique de olho naquele Murasakibara, para não aprontar nada indecente com o Himuro. — abraçou-o e sussurrando algo em seu ouvido.

Tudo bem! Eu vou ajudar o Tatsuya a limpar as coisas... Adeus Alex, desculpe por não poder te acompanhar até o aeroporto.

Sem problema. Se cuidem, garotos! — dito isso, ela se foi.

Agora é só nós dois... Eu lavo e você enxuga? — perguntou.

Não precisei responder pois ele já havia começado a recolher as tigelas, pratos e outros e indo em direção a pia. Ajudei-o a levar e depois comecei a secar de acordo que ele ia lavando. Reparei que Taiga ficava me olhando e desviava a atenção quando me virava para ele. Aquela atitude estava me irritando cada vez mais. Tinha alguma coisa no meu rosto ou ele queria dizer alguma coisa e esperava que eu falasse primeiro para puxar assunto?

Oe Taiga, por que é que você fica olhando pra mim? — mesmo intimamente não querendo saber a resposta, perguntei.

Nada não.

Por que será que estou com a sensação que ele vai aprontar alguma brincadeira que vai ser extremamente desagradável para mim?

Se você estiver pensando em tirar com a minha cara é melhor parar, antes que eu te chute pra fora da minha casa.

Eh? Mas eu não estou pensando nada. — respondeu com um tom de falso insulto — vou ao banheiro, já volto.

Não notei quando ele voltou até que se aproximou silenciosamente e jogou água gelada debaixo da minha camiseta, arrepiando meu corpo inteiro. Era uma sensação horrível.

S-seu desgraçado, o que você pensa que está fazendo?!

Tirei a camiseta depressa e Taiga começou a rir descontroladamente.

Deveria ter tirado uma foto da sua cara! — tentava parar de rir em vão — foi muito engraçada!

Saia daqui agora Taiga, eu te avisei se você fizesse alguma coisa, te expulsaria!

Relaxa Himuro, foi só pra descontrair um pouco. Você está querendo tanto que eu vá embora, por acaso vai se encontrar com alguém?

Não!

Hm vai receber a pessoa aqui na sua casa então? Mas do jeito que você está, é bem provável que seja atacado por algum pervertido, não acha?

Foi aí que percebi a situação. Eu no meio da cozinha tremendo de frio, Taiga me encarando tentando não rir e tentando me irritar o máximo possível. A última coisa que poderia acontecer, era Atsushi aparecer, como da outra vez.

Disse à Taiga que iria tomar um banho e se ele quisesse poderia assistir TV enquanto esperava. No meio do banho, ouço meu celular tocando no meu quarto. Ignorei, até porque não sairia do banheiro apenas para atender. A música parou, mas reconheci a voz que começou a falar. Taiga. Ele realmente veio até meu quarto atender o meu celular?

Parei de respirar um momento para tentar ouvir alguma palavra. Não pareceu ser algo importante e estava prestes a continuar a tomar banho quando compreendi aquelas temidas palavras de Taiga.

—Ele está no banho Murasakibara. É melhor ligar mais tarde. Se você quiser, eu o aviso que você ligou... — parecia que o Taiga estava do lado da porta do banheiro, falando alto o suficiente para garantir que eu ouviria.

Não conseguia acreditar que ele estava provocando o Atsushi de novo. Desliguei o chuveiro, coloquei uma toalha em volta da cintura e abri a porta, capturando a atenção dele para mim.

Me dê esse celular AGORA.

Ele havia acabado de finalizar a chamada e me olhou um pouco assustado, mas logo voltou com o sorriso, perguntando-me o motivo de estar tão nervoso. Nem dei o trabalho de responder e fui em sua direção pegar meu celular. Taiga por sua vez, ergueu o braço me afastando.

Está realmente tentando pegar, é? — é claro que eu estava, mas a situação estava contra mim.

É claro que estou! — parei e fitei o chão.

O-oe Tatsuya, você está chorando?

NÃO! — desviei o olhar e me afastei. Mas que droga, por que é que estava chorando? Cada vez mais patético.

Taiga tentou segurar meu pulso e eu me desvencilheirapidamente. Tentou novamente, dessa vez com sucesso, fazendo-me encará-lo. Meu rosto estava vermelho e algumas lágrimas insistiam em cair. Ele me fitou preocupado e culpado ao mesmo tempo.

A mão que segurava meu pulso, foi para trás de meu pescoço, puxando-me para um abraço. Tentei me soltar, mas ele colocou mais força não deixando-me sair.

—Me desculpe. — sussurrou. — Não queria deixá-lo tão bravo assim.

Não queria que ele me visse assim, mas eu estava com tanta raiva que não consegui segurar. Da última vez, Atsushi demorou para voltar a falar comigo, imagina dessa vez?

É sério, essa foi a última vez que fiz isso. Me desculpa, tá bem?

Meu celular. — ele me devolveu.

Ele levantou meu rosto secando algumas lágrimas que ainda estavam em meu rosto mesmo depois de parar chorar.

Vá embora, por favor.

Tudo bem, eu vou, mas antes diga que me desculpa.

Tá... Agora vai.

Diga.

Está desculpado.

Obrigado. — se afastou, bagunçou meu cabelo e foi embora.

Depois de ouvir a posta da sala se fechando, disquei o número do Atsushi no meu celular. Tocou até cair na caixa postal. Tentei outras vezes, e na última tentativa, o celular dele estava desligado ou fora de área. Voltei para terminar o banho rapidamente.

Mesmo não sendo minha culpa, estava me sentido mal por fazê-lo ter que passar pela mesma coisa duas vezes. Será que ele não percebia que estava caindo em todas as provocações de Taiga? Eu seria ignorado por ele por quanto tempo? Não poderia acabar dessa forma, né?

Deitei em minha cama com todas essas ideias passando pela minha cabeça. Tinha algum jeito de fazê-lo me ouvir? Ah, Atsushi, você dá tanto trabalho, hein? Mas não importava, iria deixar bem claro minhas intenções pra você, quem sabe essa "insegurança" não passa... Por que o que eu sinto agora é completamente diferente do que já senti em toda minha vida. Tenho certeza que toda essa dependência em você não é algo que em poucos dias sumirá. Surgiu no momento que te vi pela primeira vez e somente aumentou de acordo com que eu te conhecia mais e mais.


	5. Chapter 5

Por um simples motivo não consegui dormir muito bem e o resultado disso foi que me levantei antes mesmo do despertador tocar. Meu corpo parecia pesar uma tonelada e minha vontade era de ficar deitado o dia todo, sem fazer nada. Mas, tinha problemas a resolver e ficar fugindo não adiantaria em absolutamente nada.

Estava tentando ter alguma ideia de como abordar Atsushi sem que ele me ignorasse mas parecia estar sendo em vão. Ele era tão imprevisível que provavelmente aconteceria tudo ao contrário do que eu imaginaria. Quando eu conseguisse fazê-lo me ouvir, pensaria no que dizer.

Coloquei o uniforme, arrumei o material que precisaria e tomei o café da manhã que me ajudou a despertar um pouco mais. Como estava bem adiantado, aproveitei para levar as roupas para a lavanderia e organizar a bagunça que estava minha casa.

Quando deu o horário que normalmente vou para escola, saí de casa. Cada vez que me aproximava mais da escola, ficava mais nervoso. Por mais que tentasse esconder, estava agitado e com receio de não conseguir falar nada quando encontrasse com o Atsushi. Bem, de nada adiantaria ficar me martirizando por algo que ainda não aconteceu. Talvez a situação nem estaria tão ruim quanto imaginava.

Cheguei na sala pouco antes do sinal bater e em alguns minutos o professor chegou, seguido pelo Atsushi que se virou em minha direção mas não esboçou nenhuma reação, apenas continuou seu trajeto até a carteira.

Durante as aulas, percebi que Atsushi me encarava pelo canto do olho por alguns segundos antes de voltar a sua "atenção" ao professor tentando inutilmente disfarçar. Não era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia então provavelmente ele não estava tão ressentido quanto da outra vez que o Taiga havia o provocado.

Antes do intervalo começar, mandei uma mensagem em seu celular, pedindo para encontrar-me no terraço cinco minutos depois de tocar o sinal. Tinha quase certeza de que ele não iria, mas não custava tentar. Mesmo sabendo que as chances dele aparecer eram remotas, fiquei frustrado por ele não ter aparecido.

A aula recomeçou e Atsushi agia como se nada tivesse acontecido! Às vezes ele agia como uma criança que não tivesse ganhado o brinquedo que queria e ficava "de mal" dos pais. O resto da aula se passou da mesma forma.

Almocei em uma lanchonete que havia perto da escola e voltei, indo para a quadra. O treino começaria em poucos minutos. A pessoa que mais esperava encontrar durante o dia todo estava lá, fazendo arremessos. Aproximei-me silenciosamente dele.

—Ei Atsushi, posso falar com você? — perguntei, esperando que fosse ignorado.

—Pode. — sem mesmo virar em minha direção, ele respondeu.

—Você... Está chateado comigo?

—Não.

—Por que está respondendo assim então? — minha voz falhou por um momento, e ele se virou para mim.

—Tenho certeza que você sabe o porquê, Murocchin. Parece que toda vez o Kagami está na sua casa, fazendo sei lá o que. Isso é bem irritante, sabia?

—Foi apenas duas vezes que ele estava em casa e eu já expliquei o motivo. Ontem eu tinha te avisado que o encontraria junto com a Alex. Acontece que ela tinha ido embora e ele...

—E ele...?

—Jogou água em mim e molhou minha camiseta inteira. E nem comece a ter ideias malucas porque não aconteceu nada do que você está pensando.

—Eh? Como você sabe o que eu estou pensando? — arqueou uma sobrancelha.

—Porque eu sei que você tem uma imaginação muito indecente.

—Hm, então você também tem, pra ter tanta certeza do que se passa na minha mente, a sua dever ser bem mais... Indecente, não é? — toda a irritabilidade parecia ter se esvaído e sobrado apenas "aquele" Atsushi, provocador e depravado.

—... N-não é isso. — senti minhas bochechas esquentarem. Como o assunto poderia ter acabado daquela forma? Há pouco tempo ele estava praticamente me ignorando.

Era sempre a mesma coisa. De algum jeito, ele conseguia fazer com que eu caísse em seus joguinhos sem perceber. Por acaso havia um gênio escondido atrás dessa personalidade infantil? Era a única explicação... Ou o problema era comigo mesmo; muito inocente quando se tratava daquele garoto.

—Murocchin, que pervertido que você é! — foi se aproximando de mim.

—Não sou! — retruquei.

Fui puxando pela cintura, e minhas mãos pousaram em volta do pescoço dele, fazendo-o chegar a minha altura para que pudesse beijá-lo. Selei nossos lábios pedindo passagem para aprofundar nosso contato. Foi a primeira vez que tomei uma atitude, fazendo com que Atsushi sorrisse suavemente. Ele se afastou ligeiramente de mim.

—Alguém vai acabar nos pegando aqui, Murocchin. Daqui a pouco o treino vai começar — ele disse ao mesmo tempo que me fitava.

O jogo realmente virou... Agora sou eu quem não quer soltá-lo. Mas o que ele falou estava certo. Em poucos segundos, a treinadora chegou à quadra quando sendo seguida pelos outros jogadores do time.

—Comecem a se aquecer agora! Vamos, Murasakibara, Himuro, chega de conversa! — gritou Masako.

Fizemos o que ela pediu, antes que se estressasse e acabássemos dispensados do treino, como fui da outra vez. Atsushi ficava me encarando e estava cada vez mais complicado de ignorar. Meu desconforto devia estar bem visível, pois Fukui veio falar comigo discretamente.

—Oe, você e o Murasakibara brigaram é? Estão agindo de um jeito estranho... — perguntou desconfiado.

—Não, é só que... Bem, na verdade não aconteceu nada.

—Tem certeza que não é nada? — insistiu.

—Tenho.

—Se tiver algum problema pode falar pra mim, tá? — que cara curioso.

—Tá bem, eu falo.

Depois que ele se afastou, vi que o Atsushi estava olhando interessado em minha direção. Continuei com o que estava fazendo e em alguns minutos, foi a vez dele vir me perguntar.

—O quê ele queria com você?

—Perguntar se nós tínhamos brigado ou alguma coisa do tipo.

—E você disse...

—Que não.

—Hmm tudo bem. Me espere depois que o treino acabar.

Nem tive tempo de responder e ele já tinha se distanciado. O que será que ele queria fazer ou falar depois do treino? Espero que não seja como da última vez. Fukui estava meio desconfiado então seria mais prudente não dar-lhe motivos para ficar nos inspecionando.

O treino seguiu normalmente e a treinadora nos liberou quando deu o horário. Aos poucos a quadra ia se esvaziando. Eu tentava ao máximo enrolar até que todos fossem embora.

—Himuro, você viu o Murasakibara? — o capitão Okamura indagou.

—Eh? Não, acho que ele já foi embora! — respondi precipitadamente.

—Tudo bem... Até amanhã.

—Até.

Ao Okamura sair, dei uma olhada no vestiário e na quadra para ver se havia alguém ainda. Fui surpreendido ao ser "abraçado" por trás, mas logo relaxei quando descobri quem era. Atsushi depositou um leves beijos em minha nuca arrepiando-me completamente. Sua mão invadia minha camiseta sem pressa, acariciando meu abdômen.

—Nhg A-Atsushi, p-pare — meu Deus! O quão sensível minha nuca era?

—Por que Murocchin? Você está gostando tanto — respondeu petulante.

—Por favor — murmurei — aqui n-não.

—Hmm tem certeza? — sobressaltei-me quando ele sugou minha pele com um pouco mais de força — parece que descobri seu ponto fraco, Murocchin.

—Tenho... Me s-solte.

Fui virado bruscamente e empurrado contra a parede. Estava ofegante e tão corado quanto era humanamente possível. Ele me encarava de forma lasciva, como se a qualquer momento fosse me atacar. Não percebi quando minhas mãos fecharam-se em torno dele, fazendo seu corpo colar ao meu. O que eu dizia e o que fazia eram coisas completamente opostas. Deveria parar mas estávamos tão perto, que era possível sentir na pele as vibrações de nossos corpos colados.

Seus lábios percorreram meu pescoço, subindo lentamente para o maxilar, mordiscou meu lábio inferior, finalmente unindo nossas bocas. Quando nos separamos, estava sem fôlego e percebi um incômodo entre as pernas. Estava morrendo de vergonha, desviei o olhar e tentei tampar meu rosto com uma mão, enquanto a outra afastava-o.

Não demorou muito para Atsushi notar como eu estava e é claro, se aproveitar dessa brecha.

—Parece cada vez menos que você quer que eu pare — falou perto do meu ouvido.

—Estamos na escola, Atsushi!

—Então... Se aqui fosse, por exemplo, a sua casa, não teria problema? — perguntou com um sorriso malicioso estampado em sua face.

—... N-não...

Por que ele tinha que fazer perguntas tão constrangedoras? Na verdade, eu não tinha certeza do que havia respondido. Queria apenas ficar com ele mais um tempo, mas a sanidade que ainda existia em mim não deixaria ele ir além do que já tínhamos feito. A chance de alguém aparecer era alta. Se fosse outro lugar era uma história bem diferente.

—Bom saber disso... Vou deixar você ir agora. Tchau Murocchin — pegou sua mochila que estava em um banco a alguns metros e voltou, dando-me um selinho e saindo do vestiário.

Encostei-me à parede e escorreguei até sentar no chão na expectativa de me acalmar. Passado alguns minutos levantei, peguei a mochila e fui embora.

Toda minha falta de vontade da manhã parecia ter se esvaído por completo. Sentia-me renovado e ao mesmo tempo cansado pelo treino.

Quando cheguei em casa, livrei-me das roupas que estavam começando a colar em meu corpo por causa do suor. Depois de um bom tempo no banho, fui preparar um lanche, que estava muito bom por sinal.

A noite passou rápida mas tive tempo de estudar, fazer alguns deveres, assistir TV e é claro, lembrar de minha tarde com o Atsushi. Aquelas lembranças ficavam martelando minha mente. Quase não acreditava que havia gemido daquela forma perto dele. Era simplesmente impossível resistir aos seus toques, sua voz, seu cheiro. Tudo nele fazia-me não querer soltá-lo.

O relógio marcava 22:31 quando recebi uma mensagem.

_"Murocchin boa noite, te vejo amanhã (_)"_

Essas carinhas eram bem irritantes mas fofas ao mesmo tempo. Não pude evitar de sorrir.

_"Obrigado! Boa noite pra você também... Até amanhã :)"_

Meu coração estava batendo mais rápido que o normal quando me deitei. Uma simples mensagem era capaz de fazer isso? Soava tão falso quando ouvia as pessoas dizendo que realmente se sentiam daquela forma ao estar gostando de alguém.

Tentei recompor-me enquanto esperava o sono chegar, o que não demorou muito.


	6. Chapter 6

O dia amanheceu com um friozinho gostoso que dava vontade de ficar deitado, comendo doce e abraçado com uma certa pessoa... Mas a vida não é tão fácil assim. Provavelmente estaria mais quente a tarde, pois o inverno já estava acabando.

Me arrumei como todo dia, colocando uma blusa extra e organizando meus cadernos que estavam espalhados pelo chão e depois fui preparar o café da manhã. Não se exatamente por quanto tempo fiquei devaneando mas quando dei por mim, percebi que estava atrasado, tendo que sair apressado de casa para não faltar a primeira aula.

Chegando na escola fui direto para sala com alguns alunos de outros anos atrasados ao meu lado. O professor estava entrando na sala com Atsushi atrás de si quando o chamei. Ele virou-se em minha direção parando na porta e esperando por mim.

—Bom dia Murocchin. Por que seu rosto está vermelho?

—Bom dia, ah, bem, acabei atrasando e tive que vir rápido...

—... Que estranho você perder a hora. — falou, mas pareceu que estava fazendo um comentário para si mesmo.

—Ei, vocês dois! Entrem logo. — o professor pediu, um pouco irritado.

Fomos para nossos lugares sem mais delongas. A maior parte da aula foi tranquila, isto é, quando Atsushi decidia não me encarar. Ele nem se dava ao trabalho de disfarçar e a cada minuto que passava a situação piorava a ponto do professor notar.

—Atsushi, por acaso olhar para Tatsuya está sendo mais interessante do que prestar atenção enquanto explico a matéria? — indagou sério.

Sem dúvida alguma aquela foi uma péssima pergunta para fazer ao Atsushi. Só espero que ele não respondo o que eu estou pensando. Tenha um pouco de bom senso, por favor.

—Eh? Na verdade... —murmurou alguma coisa e suspirou — desculpe, eu só tenho que falar algo importante para ele.

—Então deixe para conversar com ele depois.

—Tudo bem.

Desde quando ele consegue mentir tão descaradamente e ainda por cima, convencer o professor disso? A melhor coisa que faço é não ficar de bobeira, se bem que não adiantaria em nada, já que ele nem precisa se esforçar muito pra conseguir alguma coisa de mim... Mas não vou desistir de fazê-lo não ter tanta influência sobre minhas decisões.

A aula seguinte tivemos que formar duplas para fazer uma lista de exercícios e "coincidentemente" fui com o Atsushi, que ficava tentando me provocar de toda forma possível que não seria surpresa se alguém acabasse nos flagrando. O que ele tinha na cabeça pra fazer essas coisas naquele lugar?

Estava ficando constrangido e ele nem parecia ligar, pelo contrário. Parecia cada vez mais disposto a me ver sem poder esboçar reação. Suas ações parecem as mesmas de sempre, só que agora com uma segunda intenção. Idiota!

Não via a hora de tocar o sinal para acabar com aquela tortura. Esperava que não tivessem que continuar em dupla. Para minha sorte, voltamos aos nossos lugares e a aula seguiu normalmente sem mais imprevistos.

Quando o intervalo começou, Atsushi jogou um papel na minha mesa dizendo para encontrá-lo no terraço. Da última vez eu o chamei e ele não foi, por que eu deveria ir agora?

Confesso que fiquei tentado a não ir mas minha curiosidade foi maior. Ele havia dito que precisava falar comigo quando o professor questionou, então poderia ser algo importante... Ou não. Subi discretamente para lá, encontrando-o sentado a alguns metros da porta com um pacote de batata chips na mão. Me aproximei sentando ao seu lado.

—Você tem alguma coisa pra falar comigo? — perguntei.

—Hm não, só queria ficar com você. E aqui está quente. — respondeu dando uma pausa entre uma mordida e outra de seu lanche.

—Ontem eu te chamei e você não apareceu.

—Eu estava na fila da cantina. Tinha muita gente lá.

—Sei. — respondi entediado.

—Murocchin, aconteceu alguma coisa? Parece que tá bravo.

—Não, to bem...

—Pega — disse, dando-me um chocolate.

—Obrigado — murmurei.

—Não faça essa cara Murocchin, você fica tão fofo que dá vontade de te morder — passou um braço em volta do meu pescoço puxando-me em sua direção e depositando um beijo em minha bochecha vermelha.

—P-pare de dizer essas coisas, seu idiota — aconcheguei ainda mais em seu peito. Tentava inutilmente esconder meu rosto.

Ficamos por mais um tempo ali, apenas curtindo a presença um do outro até que o sinal tocou, anunciando o fim do intervalo. Descemos rápido para o corredor a fim de nos misturar com os outros alunos.

—Ei! Himuro — Fukui chegou do meu lado — onde você estava?

—Eh? Eu estava... Atrás da cantina, por que?

—Hmm queria falar com você. O Murasakibara estava junto?

—Não, por que ele estaria junto comigo? — ele já estava me irritando. Quando é que começou a ficar me espionando?

—Por nada, só vi ele do seu lado agorinha mesmo — sorriu impertinente.

—... O quê você queria falar?

—Nada importante, deixe pra lá. — se distanciou de mim indo por outro caminho.

Ele estava desconfiado sobre mim e o Atsushi sem dúvida. Se continuasse a encontrá-lo íamos acabar sendo expostos e já não era a primeira vez que acontecia aquilo. Cheguei na sala e ele já estava sentado em seu lugar. Fui para o meu, esperando o professor começar a aula.

As aulas seguintes passaram rápidas e tranquilas sem distrações e constrangimentos. Quando o sinal tocou, todos começaram a guardar seus materiais e aos poucos saiam da sala. Na saída, me despedi de Atsushi e fui para casa almoçar. Voltei logo, encontrando com outros jogadores do time de basquete na entrada a escola.

Percebi que tanto Fukui quanto Okamura estavam me observando de longe. Ignorei seus olhares e continuei como se não tivesse nada fora do normal, mas internamente estava um pouco nervoso.

A treinadora já estava na quadra aguardando, mandando começarmos o aquecimento quando chegamos. Recebi alguns olhares desconfiados durante o treino e Atsushi percebeu e não estava com uma cara boa. Ele ia acabar fazendo uma bobagem e a situação acabaria pior. Os dois estavam tentado nos irritar para ver se reagiríamos de alguma forma comprometedora. Da minha parte não iriam conseguir nada, mas não tinha tanta certeza em relação ao Atsushi. Quando era provocado, seu lado infantil vinha à tona, e todos sabiam disso.

Depois de um tempo a treinadora Masako se aproximou de mim.

—Ei Himuro, você já pode ir embora.

—Por que? — perguntei confuso.

—Murasakibara me disse que vocês precisam terminar um trabalho. Não é verdade? — arqueou uma sobrancelha.

—É sim, só não achei que ele... — deixei o resto da frase no ar.

—Vá logo, não quero saber de vocês ficando de recuperação! — falou com um ar de reprovação.

—Já estou indo — estava entrando no vestiário pegar minhas coisas quando Atsushi estava saindo.

Aproveitei que Okamura e Fukui estavam concentrados no jogo para sair sem que me percebessem.

—Oe, Atsushi! Por que você pediu para sair mais cedo?

—Hmm não queria mais treinar e aqueles dois estavam me irritando — sua voz mostrava aborrecimento.

—Não estavam irritando só você... Enfim, vamos terminar o trabalho mesmo ou você vai aproveitar e ir embora?

—Terminar o trabalho...

—Certo. Vamos achar um lugar que não tenha ninguém. — disse começando a andar.

—Murocchin, eu não quero ficar na escola!

—Ah, e onde você quer fazer então, senhor Atsushi.

—Hmm na sua casa. — respondeu como se tivesse acabado de pensar nessa ideia.

O quê?

—N-não dá pra ser em casa.

—E por que não? — indagou sorrindo discretamente— não seja um pervertido, Murocchin.

Antes de responder, ele segurou minha mão puxando-me em direção a saída da escola. Quem ele estava chamando de pervertido? Era eu quem devia tomar cuidado. O caminho foi feito em silêncio mas continuamos de mãos dadas. Vez e outra algumas pessoas lançavam olhares recriminadores em nossa direção.

Ao chegar em frente de casa, me soltei dele abrindo a porta para entrarmos. Arrumei rapidamente a mesa na sala para continuar o trabalho e o pedi que esperasse enquanto ia ao quarto trocar de roupa. Quando voltei ele estava debruçado na mesa entediado.

—Ei, levante-se! Vamos começar logo. — anunciei sentando do lado oposto ao dele.

Perdi a conta de quantas horas ficamos ali, com Atsushi parando para "descansar" a cada 5 minutos. "Murocchin, estou cansado", "quero ir no banheiro", "estou com fome", "já fizemos muito, outro dia a gente termina" ... Ele tentava me enrolar o máximo para não fazer.

—Murocchin, não quero mais fazer isso...

—Já entendi, terminamos um outro dia! — estava irritado pela insistência dele em parar de fazer os exercícios.

Estava guardando o material jogado quando ouvi um "Venha aqui, Murocchin".

—Agora não, estou ocupado Atsushi.

—Depois você termina.

—Já disse que não.

—Tch. — se levantou e veio em minha direção, agachando ao meu lado e me abraçando.

—Me solta...

—Não quero — retrucou.

—A-Atsushi — ele começou a beijar meu pescoço e minha orelha enquanto suas mãos dançavam sobre meu corpo, provocando-me. — Pare...!

Os arrepios se tornavam cada vez mais frequentes, já estava ficando com a respiração descompassada. Ele realmente sabia como me enlouquecer, fazer-me ceder às suas tentações. Até pouco tempo, eu queria ser capaz de resistir, mas agora isso não importa mais. Independente de tudo, estava um pouco receoso ainda.

Segurei seu rosto e aproximei nossas bocas em um beijo lento e sensual, fazendo nós dois perdermos o fôlego. Senti ser empurrado em direção ao chão com Atsushi em cima de mim ficando entre minhas pernas.

—Murocchin, você está com medo? — sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Não respondi de imediato por duas razões. A primeira era por estar morrendo de vergonha; e a segunda por não ter certeza da resposta. Ele deve ter entendido o meu silêncio como um "sim" e estava se afastando. Segurei seu braço, sentando em sua frente. Sem levantar os olhos em sua direção, disse:

—E-eu estou com um pouco de... Me-medo sim... — senti minha bochechas queimarem nessa hora.

Ele abaixou o seu rosto perto do meu, dizendo baixinho:

—Confie em mim.

Consegui levantar meus olhos para ele, que me encarava esperando por um sinal de aprovação ou negação. Simplesmente balancei a cabeça, em sinal de confirmação. Ele sorriu maliciosamente atacando meus lábios vorazmente.

Arfei quando fui puxado para o colo de Atsushi juntando nossos corpos. Sua mão invadiu minha camiseta, afagando toda a extensão das minhas costas, descendo até minhas nádegas, apertando, sendo impossível reprimir um som extremamente erótico que estava preso em minha garganta e que o instigou ainda mais.

Seus beijos alternavam-se entre meu pescoço, ombro, clavícula e onde mais estivesse ao seu alcance.

Ele se levantou, mantendo-me em seu colo. Tive que segurar em seu ombro para não desequilibrar, enquanto ele seguia em direção ao quarto. Fui jogado na cama com certa pressa e antes que pudesse perceber, Atsushi já estava tirando minha camiseta. Parou por um momento para me fitar. Umedeceu os lábios sorrindo em seguida.

—Não me olhe assim... — pedi manhoso.

—Hm assim como, Murocchin? — aproximou-se perigosamente de meu peito, sugando o mamilo esquerdo.

—Nh... Atsushi! — um espasmo percorreu minha coluna quando senti sua mão no cós da minha calça, abrindo-a e puxando para baixo, me deixando apenas com a cueca box.

Com esforço e vergonha, o pedi para fazer o mesmo, tendo meu pedido atendido prontamente. Parei para apreciar seu corpo, e meu Deus! Como ele era lindo.

Atsushi segurou meu membro ainda por cima da cueca, depositando um beijo e tirando de meu corpo logo em seguida. Já estava completamente excitado e ele sorriu encarando meu corpo exposto, provocando, fazendo-me pedir por mais.

Tomou meu membro em sua boca, fazendo movimentos de sucção levando-me a loucura. Os gemidos saiam de minha boca sem autorização. Ele continuou com os movimentos de sobe e desce, chupando lentamente. Sentia calafrios em toda parte do corpo.

Nunca imaginava que aquilo poderia ser tão bom. Atsushi olhou em meus olhos enquanto continuava com o estímulo, deixando a situação mais excitante. Mordi os lábios tentando não soltar tantos gemidos, mas sempre que fazia isso, ele aumentava a pressão fazendo-me arfar em resposta.

Não demorou muito para chegar ao meu ápice, que mesmo o avisando, continuou com os movimentos e acabei por desfazer em sua boca.

—Me desculpe...

—Tudo bem, Murocchin, você tem um gosto bom — ao dizer isso, colou nossas bocas, e pude sentir meu próprio gosto. Era estranho. — mas ainda quero mais de você.

Seu dedo deslizou entre minhas pernas, tocando em lugares erógenos que nem imaginava ser possível sentir prazer. Alcançou minha entrada, invadindo-a em seguida. A medida que ia me acostumando com a invasão, outro dedo se juntava, pedindo por mais espaço. Era uma sensação incômoda mas não necessariamente dolorosa.

Quando percebeu que eu já havia me acostumado, retirou seus dedos de dentro de mim que gemi em protesto.

—Você está apressado, hein, Murocchin. Parece que gostou...

—Ca-cale a boca Atsushi. — murmurei.

Murasakibara já havia se livrado da última peça de roupa e eu me inclinei em sua direção, depositando beijos assim como ele havia feito comigo. Que vergonha!

—Hmm Murocchin, você não precisa fazer isso.

Apenas o ignorei, continuando o que estava fazendo. Trilhei um caminho até seu membro ereto, hesitando por um momento, logo sugando a glande e abocanhando, ouvindo-o arfar. Comecei a fazer leves movimentos de sobe e desce, estimulando-o ainda mais. Em pouco tempo fui puxando bruscamente pelo cabelo.

—Já é o suficiente.

Deitei novamente, separando minhas pernas, dando-lhe uma visão completa de mim. Atsushi aproveitou para roçar sua ereção em minha entrada apenas insunuando a penetração. Segurei sua cintura com minhas pernas. Ele começou a adentrar-me lentamente. Aquilo realmente doía e meus olhos começaram a marejar.

Pouco a pouco, sentia-me preenchido e ao estar completamente dentro, Atsushi esperou até que me acostumasse com a recente invasão.

—Murocchin, você está bem? — havia um tom de preocupação em sua voz.

—Estou. Po-pode começar a se mexer agora...

Ele começou a se mover dentro de mim lentamente. Nossas respirações estavam descompassadas e gemidos impuros eram proferidos juntamente com o som de nossos corpos se chocando.

—Nn, hah, Atsushi, ma-mais forte.

Meu lábios foram tomados de maneira sedenta e dominante. Quase não conseguia acompanhá-lo.

Nos movíamos em perfeita sincronia como se fôssemos feitos um para o outro. Talvez a premissa seja verdadeira. Queria que fosse. Desejava mais que tudo, poder ficar ao lado daquele idiota. Não sei por que demoramos tanto para perceber e aceitar aquele sentimento.

—Himuro... Nh — gemeu sensualmente em meu ouvido, fazendo um arrepio passar por minha coluna. Era a primeira vez que ele me chamava pelo nome desde que nos conhecemos, e foi dita de uma maneira tão erótica que quase me desfiz pela segunda vez sem ao menos tocar-me.

Senti o membro de Atsushi abandonar meu corpo durante o tempo para virar-me de bruços, puxar minha cintura e penetrar-me novamente, atingindo com facilidade um ponto dentro de mim que me fez gritar por seu nome. Uma onda intensa de prazer percorreu todos os poros do meu corpo e a realidade pareceu fugir diante de meus olhos.

Não aguentei quando ele tomou meu membro nas mãos estimulando-o, ejaculei em sua mão, sentindo meu corpo se contrair e minhas pernas fraquejarem em êxtase, arqueei gemendo de puro deleite.

—Hmm Murocchin, você ficou mais apertado... — dito isso, sugou a pele de minha nuca, marcando-a.

Aumentou a velocidade das estocadas e se desfez dentro de mim, preenchendo-me por completo se retirando em seguida.

Cerrei os olhos apreciando daquela sensação extasiante e apenas senti o Atsushi se deitar ao meu lado. Deitei minha cabeça em seu peito e pude ouvir seu coração batendo, tão forte, assim como o meu. Estava realmente feliz por tê-lo ao lado.

—Murocchin, o quê você achou? — perguntou, puxando meu queixo a fim de olhar em meu rosto.

—E-eu gostei — segredei-lhe. — e você?

—Eh? Claro que gostei. Acho que prefiro isso a comer doces.

Que comparação absurda, mas vinda de Atsushi não me surpreendia em nada. Ele afagou meu cabelo fazendo-me relaxar mais e mais. Estava cansado e lentamente fechei os olhos, ouvindo-o me chamar baixinho. Não queria dormir ainda mas era quase impossível manter os olhos abertos. A última coisa que ouvi foi um "eu te amo". Era real ou apenas imaginação? Um sorriso bobo formou-se em minha boca. _Eu te amo_.


	7. Chapter 7

Abri os olhos lentamente, percebendo que a única fonte de luz era vinda de um poste de luz, e o único som que ouvia era a da respiração de Atsushi. Ainda estava deitado sobre seu ombro o que provavelmente acarretaria em uma dor incômoda o dia todo nele, mas não dava para negar que eu estava bem confortável.

Tentei me levantar sem que o acordasse, porém não seria possível; o braço dele estava em volta de mim. Remexi tentando voltar a posição em que estava e notei que meu corpo estava leve e em contrapartida, havia um certo lugar que estava bem... Sensível.

Precisava de um banho urgente e mesmo não querendo, afastei-me de Atsushi para conseguir levantar. Por uma fração de segundo achei que o tinha acordado, mas ele apenas se virou para o lado oposto ao meu, resmungou algo e continuou a dormir suspirando pesadamente.

O relógio do despertador marcava 05:13 quando olhei. Peguei roupas limpas e toalha e fui para o banheiro. Não tinha reparado até acender a luz. Minha mão tocou instintivamente meu pescoço e ombro, onde haviam várias marcas avermelhadas.

— Droga...! — exclamei baixinho — ele tinha mesmo que me marcar dessa forma?

Corei somente com a lembrança da noite passada e sem dar tempo para minha mente divagar, fechei a porta e liguei o chuveiro. Como não vestia nada, entrei no box em seguida, aproveitando a sensação da água chocando contra meu corpo.

Até o momento, não tinha parado para pensar; o Atsushi não havia usado preservativo e bem, ele tinha... Céus! Será que...? Mordi o lábio refletindo se deveria fazer o que estava pensando. Era muito constrangedor, mas aquela foi a primeira vez que tinha passado por aquilo e até então, nunca tinha imaginado tal coisa.

Por mais que estivesse sozinho era embaraçoso só de pensar, quanto mais fazer. Hesitei por alguns segundos antes de direcionar dois dedos até minha entrada forçando-os um pouco para entrar. Um gemido saiu pela garganta antes que pudesse contê-lo. A sensação era incômoda porém nada comparado à primeira vez.

Estava com os olhos fechados quando ouvi um barulho do lado de fora do box. Acho que era a porta...

—Murocchin, o que você está fazendo, hein? — percebi um tom de malicia em sua voz. Tinha certeza que ele estava me observando atentamente. Retirei os dedos de onde estavam e não virei para encará-lo. Que vergonha! Ele sempre chega em momentos inoportunos! Agora, mais do que nunca, sentia não só meu rosto como meu corpo todo queimando.

— Não estou fazendo nada, agora saia.

— Tem certeza disso? — respondeu, tentando abafar um riso.

— Tenho, sai Murasakibara! — rebati rápido. Estava nervoso porque não queria que ele me visse naquela situação, mais do que conveniente para ser provocado e assediado. — Agora!

Ele saiu com um sorriso de canto ainda, idiota. Acho que Atsushi tinha um manual de como me irritar, constranger, perturbar, persuadir, provocar, etc.

Demorei mais que o necessário no banho e a última coisa que queria era ter de encara-lo. Mesmo que ele já tenha visto tudo em mim, era estranho deixa-lo me olhar enquanto estava sem absolutamente nada no corpo.

Quando tomei coragem para sair do banheiro, ele me se aproximou de mim, segurou meu rosto em suas mãos e selou nossas bocas em um leve beijo. Não preciso nem dizer que meu coração bateu mais forte e por um momento, esqueci do que havia acontecido há poucos minutos.

—Você tem uma toalha para me emprestar? — indagou olhando fixamente em meus olhos.

— Tenho...

Depois que lhe entreguei a toalha, ele se inclinou e beijou minha bochecha, dizendo um obrigado baixo e indo em direção ao banheiro sem esperar por resposta e eu fui à cozinha começar a preparar o café da manhã enquanto Atsushi não saia do banho.

Estava terminando de arrumar a mesa quando ele chegou e me abraçou por trás, apoiando o rosto em meu ombro. Afaguei seu cabelo por alguns segundos antes de virar em sua direção e dar um leve selinho e me afastar.

— Parece estar delicioso — ele disse observando a mesa com os olhos brilhando de satisfação.

— Parece mesmo... Bem, vamos comer para ter certeza.

Atsushi devia estar com muita fome pois mal desviou o olhar do que estava comendo. Parecia até mesmo uma criança, deleitando ao máximo a sensação de comer algo novo. Um sorriso discreto se formou no canto da minha boca ao mesmo tempo em que o fitava. Acho que estava bem visível o quanto o observava.

— Algum problema, Murochin? — questionou com um leve ar de ingenuidade.

— Nenhum — respondi desviando o olhar dele. Às vezes ele era tão fofo que ficava difícil não olhá-lo.

Nunca havia passado em minha mente gostar tanto de alguém que estava sempre ao meu lado mas não ter percebido o quão importante ele é. Há poucos meses, isso seria considerado uma loucura, principalmente se a tal pessoa fosse o Atsushi. O que mais me impressiona foi a rapidez que me entreguei às suas tentativas de aproximação. Pensando agora, isso não é tão estranho já que não fico um dia sem pensar nele. A questão de estar gostando de um garoto não me incomodou tanto quanto eu poderia imaginar um dia. Foi tão natural que quando dei por mim, já estava olhando para ele com um sentimento mais forte do que simples amizade.

Felicidade. Era a palavra que definia o meu, o nosso momento. Estava realmente feliz por tê-lo ao meu lado, por ter acordado e sentido seu calor junto ao meu. Pode soar um pouco audacioso da minha parte mas sabia que se lhe pedisse alguma coisa, ele tentaria realizar da melhor possível. A mesma coisa valia se ele me pedisse algo. Por ora, era mais do que suficiente saber que era desejado da mesma forma que desejava.

— Murocchin?

— Hm...?

— Está pensando em que?

— No quanto eu gosto de você.

Dito isso, percebi que ele corou, até as orelhas tomaram um tom avermelhado. Só desse jeito pra ele ficar constrangido mesmo. Devia ter vergonha de fazer outras coisas...

Havíamos terminado de comer então comecei a lavar e guardar o que usamos. Quando o olhava, ele sempre dava um jeito de desviar o olhar para qualquer lado que fosse mas mesmo assim, me ajudava a arrumar as coisas. Me segurei para não rir, era inédito o Atsushi ficar tanto tempo agindo daquele modo sem retrucar.

Depois de organizar tudo na cozinha, sugeri que terminássemos o trabalho antes de ir para a aula, pois faltava algum tempo até dar o horário para sairmos de casa e mesmo a contragosto, ele concordou.

O relógio tocou no horário que havia programado, 06:35. Guardamos o material e Atsushi me atentou a uma questão que não passou pela minha cabeça até o momento. Chegaríamos no colégio juntos? Ninguém sabia de nosso relacionamento, não seria estranho caso aparecêssemos no mesmo momento...? Provavelmente achariam estranho mas não comentariam nada. Com exceção de Fukui. Esse era o problema. Fukui. Ele estava nos vigiando sei lá por quanto tempo e com toda certeza nos veria chegando.

O que ele iria fazer se descobrisse sobre mim e Atsushi? Contaria para o restante do time? Para a treinadora? Ou manteria segredo?

Para simplificar o assunto, ele se voluntariou para ir primeiro. Não contestei sua decisão e nem me pareceu que ele tivesse ficado incomodado com ela. Deve ter pensado a mesma coisa que eu.

Cheguei na escola pouco antes de soar o sinal avisando o início da aula, fazendo-me apressar para entrar na sala antes do professor. Durante o caminho não vi nada fora do normal, como alguém espreitando a minha volta procurando por algo estranho, o que acabou sendo bem encorajador.

Vez ou outra sentia o celular vibrando que informava que havia recebido uma nova mensagem, que era sempre da mesma pessoa. Ele fazia perguntas supérfluas apenas para puxar assunto. Aos poucos, a timidez que ele estava desde o momento que eu tinha falado que gostava dele ia sumindo, voltando a ser o Atsushi de sempre.

Na aula seguinte, a troca de mensagens foi atrapalhada quando o professor viu que ele estava usando o celular e confiscou, dizendo que iria devolver somente no final da aula se ele se comportasse direito. Nem preciso dizer que ele emburrou igual a uma criança e sempre que o professor se virava em sua direção, ele afastava o olhar para o lado.

O horário do intervalo chegou e fui para o terraço logo depois que passei na cantina. Vi alguns alunos do segundo e terceiro ano rodeando o Atsushi então resolvi passar direto por eles. Fiquei apreciando o calor que estava sendo irradiado em meu corpo, aquecendo-o até ter que voltar para a sala sem a mínima vontade de estudar.

Fukui me cumprimentou de longe, antes de entrar na sala e acenei em resposta. Aqueles olhos estavam me analisando, tinha certeza. Além disso, estava ficando irritado com a sua persistência. Por que ele simplesmente não cuida da própria vida?

As últimas aulas foram normais, de vez em quando recebia uma mensagem do Atsushi e quando recebi uma de Taiga fiquei um pouco surpreso. Não havia pensado em como falar com ele depois do que aconteceu e por mais que eu não quisesse, estava um pouco chateado com o que ele tinha feito, mas não dava para ficar remoendo aquilo sempre. No fim, acabou tudo bem.

_"Você estava mandando uma mensagem pra alguém agora mesmo, não estava? "_ Atsushi perguntou. Não é possível! Como é que ele... Esquece.

_"Sim, para o Taiga. "_

_"Aconteceu alguma coisa? "_

_ "Na verdade não..."_

_ "Hummm tá bem "_

Pelo menos ele não ficou questionando tantos porquês e isso era quase inimaginável, pois só de me ouvir falar em Taiga, ele já liga o alarme da desconfiança.

Quando chegou a hora da saída, despedi de meus amigos e fui para casa almoçar. Fazer aquele percurso todos os dias era realmente entediante mas dava um tempo para pensar.

Voltei para a escola de novo porque haveria treino, como sempre.

— Murasakibara e Atsushi nada de folga hoje! Já saíam mais cedo ontem, escutaram?! — a treinadora gritou.

— Sim senhora. — respondi rindo e Atsushi balbuciou alguma coisa que não entendi.

Passaram-se as horas rapidamente sem que notasse pois estava divertido jogar sem ter que me preocupar com nada mais. Jogar basquete conseguia fazer todos os problemas parecessem estar distantes e nada poderia me atrapalhar. Era um alívio ter esse momento de descontração por algum tempo.

Estava exausto quando terminou o treino e o que mais queria era chegar em casa, tomar um banho e dormir até amanhã.

Foi o que fiz.

Peguei minhas coisas e me despedi apenas com um aceno e aqueles que viram, fizeram o mesmo, alguns gritaram um "até amanhã".

Já tinha tomado banho, comido e estava indo me deitar quando recebi uma nova mensagem.

_"Eu também gosto de você, Murocchin, muuuito_(≧▽≦)

_Acho que você vai dormir agora, né?... Então _b_oa noite __"_

Ele deve ter ficado o dia todo matutando sobre isso o dia todo já que falar não era um dos seus melhores jeitos de se expressar. Não respondi, mas posso dizer que me deixou contente.

Me deitei e não demorou muito para dormir com aquela mensagem rondando minha mente. É sempre reconfortante ouvir isso de quem está gostando... De quem está amando.


	8. Chapter 8

Acordei com um bom humor típico dos últimos dias, que sempre acabavam de um jeito inusitado. Dei mais uma olhada na mensagem que havia recebido antes de me levantar e realizar meu ritual matinal. Banheiro, uniforme, mochila, cozinha.

Enquanto saboreava o café da manhã, me lembrava de quando Atsushi estava aqui e ficou envergonhado ao ouvir que eu gostava dele. Foi um momento realmente inesquecível.

Tudo parecia estar se encaixando aos poucos, mas um problema ainda insistia em me perturbar. Qual seria a reação do time ao saber de nosso relacionamento mais... Intimo? Uma certeza eu tinha, não seriam todos que aceitariam numa boa, óbvio.

Por mais que esse pensamento fosse plausível, não adiantaria ficar com ele o dia todo rondando minha mente, pois acabaria ficando irritado, principalmente se começassem a fazer perguntas petulantes a respeito. A bem da verdade, eu mesmo não queria me preocupar com isso, embora tivesse plena consciência de que não seria possível manter segredo por muito tempo.

Parti em direção à escola tentando parecer despreocupado e quando estava próximo a entrada, cumprimentei algumas pessoas acenando de longe. Enquanto me dirigia até a sala, procurei inutilmente por Atsushi, mesmo sabendo que ele chega em cima da hora todos os dias. O vi entrando logo depois do professor e nossos olhos se encontraram por um pequeno momento, mas que me deixou desconfortável. Tinha certeza que ele estaria um pouco encabulado. Estava errado, como sempre.

— Bom dia Murocchin. — disse indo se sentar sem esperar que eu respondesse.

A aula seguiu como de costume, sem mensagens, sem olhares incriminadores, apenas uma e outra vez. Não havia notado como eu gostava de quando ele olhava em minha direção mesmo que por alguns segundos, embora não soubesse explicar o motivo. Na verdade, eu sabia, mas preferia agir como se não soubesse.

Quando o intervalo chegou e os alunos começaram a se dispersar, vi Atsushi fazendo um discreto sinal apontando para cima. Entendi que era para encontrá-lo no terraço e antes de ir para lá, passei na cantina, avistando Fukui junto com seu grupo de amigos. Pelo menos dessa vez não teria que me preocupar em estar sendo seguido.

— Atsushi...? — chamei-o depois de chegar ao terraço.

— Estou aqui. — respondeu. Ele estava próximo da entrada, mas não deixava de estar fora da vista de quem entrasse de repente.

Sentei do lado dele e me inclinei para dar um beijo rápido, porém quando estava para me afastar, Atsushi segurou meu rosto, mordiscou de leve meu lábio inferior. Sua língua invadiu minha boca aprofundando ainda mais nosso contato.

— He-hey pare — tentei falar entre beijos.

— Por que?

— Porque estamos na escola! — me afastei começando a comer.

Ele não disse nada em resposta, continuou com o que estava fazendo antes, comer salgadinhos. Passamos o tempo apenas apreciando a companhia do outro. Estava completamente distraído quando ouvi um "_click_" vindo do celular do Atsushi.

— Você ainda continua com essa mania de ficar tirando fotos de mim.

— Uhum.

— E não vai parar? — indaguei.

— Hmm... Não... — respondeu como se estivesse em dúvida se dizia a verdade ou não.

Fiquei o observando enquanto ele passava de foto em foto. Quantas havia em seu celular? Acho que não importa quem seja, mas a ideia de ter alguém sempre te observando e fotografando não é muito agradável. E foi com esse sentimento que tomei o celular de suas mãos por puro impulso.

Levantei-me o mais rápido que pude e mesmo que a reação de Atsushi tenha sido lenta, em poucos passos ele me alcançou. Segurou minha cintura com uma mão e a outra tentava pegar o celular. Visto que isso não funcionou, ele partiu para outra estratégia. Derrubou-me devagar no chão, segurando uma perna e inclinando-se para frente. Não dava para fazer mais nada, cheguei a ver não mais que 15 fotos, e algumas delas eram bem constrangedoras.

Deu um sorriso malicioso depois que recuperou o celular e ficou me encarando. Devolvi o olhar na mesma intensidade, porém um pouco aborrecido. Ele deve ter percebido, pois começou a fazer cócegas em meu abdômen, e não consegui deixar de rir igual a uma criança.

Quando ele decidiu parar, eu já estava sem ar e com as bochechas vermelhas. Atsushi sorriu e abaixou o rosto até o meu, depositando alguns selinhos antes de aprofundar o beijo. Minhas mãos seguraram sua nuca e uma mecha de seu cabelo.

— MAS QUE DROGA É ESSA?

Afastei o Atsushi rapidamente. Não que fosse adiantar alguma coisa, foi mais pelo susto. Sentia meu coração disparado quando enfim olhei quem era. Fukui, completamente perplexo. Tentei falar algo, mas não conseguia. Parecia ter alguma coisa bloqueando minha voz.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — perguntou Atsushi como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— Sou eu quem tenho que perguntar isso! Achei que vocês estavam juntos, escondendo algum segredo, mas não achei que estivessem tão... Tão íntimos! — respondeu fazendo alguns gestos obscenos. — Cara, vocês iam fazer _aquilo_ aqui na escola?

— Claro que não! — intervim — Não estávamos fazendo _isso_ que você tá pensando!

— Não era o que parecia. — rebateu com um leve toque de desdém na voz.

— Fukui... Por favor, não conte pra ninguém, pelo menos por enquanto. — pedi.

— Tch... — não respondeu, apenas se virou e foi embora.

Virei-me para Atsushi com o semblante sério, peguei minhas coisas e fui procurar Fukui, mas antes descer todos os degraus, o sinal tocou avisando o fim do intervalo. Dei uma olhada em volta e nem sinal dele. Seria impossível encontrá-lo agora, quando todos os alunos estão voltando para as salas e, mesmo não querendo, fiz o mesmo, diferente de Atsushi, que provavelmente ficou no terraço.

As aulas finais pareciam que nunca acabariam e estavam me deixando cada vez mais ansioso e agitado. Será que Fukui havia contado para alguém? Se pensar bem, essa história poderia estar se espalhando pela escola neste momento. Ele não faria isso... Faria?

Quando o último sinal tocou, todos começaram a guardar seu material e saírem da sala. Arrumei o meu lentamente, esperando se Atsushi apareceria ou eu teria que levar a mochila dele. Em menos de 10 minutos ele chegou, ficando um pouco surpreso por eu estar a sua espera.

— Você ficou no terraço? — perguntei.

— Sim... Conseguiu falar com ele?

— Infelizmente não... Você acha que o Fukui vai contar?

— Hmm não sei. Talvez.

— Certo. Eu tenho que ir. — avisei.

— Eu também. — pegou sua mochila e se aproximou de mim, beijando de leve minha testa, em seguida saindo da sala. — Tchau, Murocchin.

Caminhei lentamente para fora da escola, a ideia de ter minha vida exposta por outra pessoa era perturbadora. Verifiquei se tinha dinheiro suficiente para almoçar em algum lugar perto da escola. Não sentia disposição para ir em casa e voltar para o treino depois.

Faltava alguns minutos até começar o treino quando decidi sair do restaurante. Sabia que não adiantaria em nada ficar tentando prever o que aconteceria, mas seria bom pensar no que fazer se caso todos ficassem sabendo sobre o Atsushi e eu. Do jeito que Fukui é, ele não vai poupar esforços para deixar a situação constrangedora.

Estava chegando na quadra quando vi o time todo reunido. Com exceção de duas pessoas, claro. Voltei alguns passos até chegar a parede do prédio de salas. Não tinha mais dúvidas, aquele idiota havia contado.

Confesso que passou pela minha cabeça de sair dali o mais rápido possível, só que pensei que seria bem infantil da minha parte e, mesmo se quisesse, não daria para me esconder sempre. Vi a treinadora chegando com Atsushi, e todos entraram na quadra. Fui logo depois que todos entraram.

Sentia os olhares postos sobre mim e tentei ignorá-los, o que não foi tão difícil como havia imaginado. Pude perceber alguns comentários sussurrados e alguns risos abafados.

O treino inteiro foi cheio de olhares especulativos, não apenas sobre mim, mas Atsushi também. Ele estava ficando irritado. Muito irritado. Acabaria mal se continuasse por muito tempo. Como Taiga disse uma vez, ele parece uma criança quando é provocado. Estou impressionado pelo tempo que ele está aguentando essas "provocações indiretas".

Para meu alívio, Masako anunciou o fim do treinamento um pouco antes do normal. Provavelmente deve ter percebido alguma coisa errada com todos.

Tinha entrado no vestiário quando ouvi o final de uma conversa.

— … Estranho? Vai saber se eles não ficam olhando pra gente?

— Eu acho.

— Uhum, acho desconfortável saber que tem homem gostando de homem no time... Tipo, eles nos veem pelados...

— Não vejo nada de errado.

— Ahh não sei não, hein.

— Shhh...

Tinha pegado a mochila e estava prestes a sair quando perceberam minha presença. Estava parecendo um julgamento, com todos aqueles olhares pousados em mim. A entrada do vestiário estava ficando lotada, pois todos que entravam, simplesmente para na porta.

— Oe, você gosta de garotos mesmo? — alguém que não identifiquei perguntou.

— Fukui disse que pegou você dando uns beijos no Atsushi hoje.

Depois que fizeram essa pergunta, cada um continuou a arrumar suas coisas e saíram de lá. Provavelmente perceberam que não acabaria bem.

— Você e o Murasakibara já transaram, hum? — soou uma voz maliciosa. Mais pessoas saíram, sobrando não mais que cinco pessoas.

Senti meu rosto ruborizar violentamente. Mas que droga que eu estava fazendo? Ficaria ali parado enquanto falavam o que quisessem?

— O que você… — comecei a falar.

— O que é que você está falando? — Atsushi indagou.

— Oh, apareceu o outro … — deixou a frase no ar quando percebeu a expressão de Atsushi. Podiam falar o que quisessem dele, mas não deixava de ser intimidador quando queria. E dessa vez não era só a altura que estava assustando.

Os quatro saíram depressa deixando-o para trás. O último resquício de arrogância se extinguiu quando seus amigos foram embora.

Ele se trocou rapidamente, pegou sua bolsa e veio em minha direção, passou o braço direito em volta de meu pescoço e nos guiou para fora. O capitão Okamura, Liu e a treinadora estavam conversando, parando no instante que aparecemos.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa no vestiário? — Masako perguntou.

— Não. — respondi.

— Err... Ficamos sabendo sobre vocês dois... Então é verdade mesmo, né? — Okamura indagou receoso. Apenas acenei com a cabeça confirmando. — Hmm precisamos resolver isso logo, caso contrário o time vai ficar uma bagunça. Talvez não... Amanhã resolvemos então.

— Tudo bem, até amanhã — disse.

Os três responderam em uníssono, e consegui ouvi uma comemoração de Okamura dizendo "_mais garotas para mim..._". Reprimi um sorriso. Não era bem verdade isso.

Paramos de andar na esquina da escola e nos encaramos por um tempo, até Atsushi resolver se manifestar.

— Você...

— Estou bem — suspirei pesadamente — Eu já vou indo, até amanhã... E obrigado.

— Até. Obrigado por quê? Ei, Murocchin!

Mas eu já estava a alguns passos de distância, apenas acenei de longe.

Cheguei em casa e fui direto para o banho.

O dia havia começado bem e terminado não tão bem assim, mas não foi tão ruim quanto poderia ser. Não foram todos que ficaram debochando e isso era um progresso. O problema era comigo mesmo, fiquei apenas ouvindo as provocações. Idiota. Foi a primeira e última vez.

Amanhã é um novo dia, e quem sabe as coisas não melhorassem depois de explicadas...


	9. Chapter 9

Acordei sobressaltado e ofegando um pouco. Tive a sensação de ter sonhado algo ruim, mas não me lembrava exatamente o que. Bem que poderia ter sido um sonho o que aconteceu ontem, mas não foi. Levei alguns minutos até me acalmar e resolver tomar um banho rápido. O toque da água em meu corpo me fez perceber o quanto meus músculos estavam rígidos.

Depois que terminei de me arrumar fui comer, e como acabei atrasando durante o banho, sai de casa depressa. Ao chegar na escola, notei que não havia nada diferente, exceto alguns olhares de canto dos jogadores do time de basquete e é claro, dos amigos mais próximos deles. Continuei meu caminho até a sala normalmente, ignorando alguns e cumprimentando outros.

A aula começou poucos minutos após soar o sinal. Não conseguia prestar atenção em nada do que os professores falavam. Sempre me pegava fazendo desenhos aleatórios na borda da folha, pensando no que poderia acontecer no treino, e bem, pensando nele também. Não preciso dizer que os professores chamaram minha atenção muitas vezes, até disseram que iriam me mandar à diretoria, e quando perceberam que nada funcionaria, apenas desistiram, se concentrando em explicar a matéria aos interessados.

Finalmente o intervalo começou e eu pude retornar a atenção a minha volta. A maioria dos alunos já havia saído e decidi fazer o mesmo, pegando uma maçã na mochila e indo ao terraço. Estava terminando de comer quando uma ideia me ocorreu. Por que o Atsushi havia faltado sem nenhum motivo aparente? Decidi mandar uma mensagem e recebi uma resposta bem simples e um tanto quanto evasiva.

_"Eu me atrasei e não quis ir depois."_

_ "Hm sei"_

_ "Está sentindo minha falta?"_

_"Nem um pouco". _Idiota!

_ "Mentiroso. Se você quiser, eu te encontro quando a aula acabar."_

_ "Você que sabe...". _Na verdade eu queria sim, mas não preciso dar muito na cara, certo?

_ "Só vou se você pedir, Murocchin."_

Seu gigante idiota. Adora me deixar contra a parede, e eu sempre acabo deixando. Demorei alguns minutos para responder e nesse meio tempo o sinal tocou, me forçando a responder rapidamente.

_"Venha me encontrar então. Me espere na esquina da escola... Tchau "_

Ele me respondeu com um _"ok"_ e uma carinha envergonhada. Deixei um sorriso bobo escapar. Um simples coração no final da frase o deixa encabulado ao ponto de não mandar mais uma provocação depois do meu pedido? Interessante e animador. Já tinha percebido algumas reações dele após eu ter feito ou falado algo..._ romântico, _mas achei que fosse apenas no calor do momento e agora conclui que estava errado. Completamente errado.

Consegui prestar mais atenção nas últimas aulas. Tinha leve sensação de que seria mandado à diretoria se continuasse devaneando e achei melhor não testar a paciência dos professores. Quando a última aula chegou ao fim, acabei encontrando alguns bilhetes entre meus cadernos. "Você é estranho", "saia do time", "eu gosto de você". Esses foram os que eu li, os outros nem dei o trabalho de olhar, joguei tudo na mochila e fui em direção a saída, encontrando Atsushi no local combinado.

Seguimos o caminho até minha casa conversando sobre assuntos triviais. Indaguei novamente sobre ele ter faltado e obtive a mesma resposta. Falei sobre a matéria, a parte que havia prestado atenção, pelo menos.

— Hm? Estava pensando em mim por acaso? — perguntou me encarando pelo canto dos olhos.

— De certa forma sim. O que será que vai acontecer hoje no treino? — decidi contar-lhe a verdade.

— Não sei... — respondeu e desviou o olhar para frente. Continuamos em silêncio até entrarmos em casa, o que não demorou muito.

Fui ao banheiro lavar as mãos e voltei a cozinha a fim de fazer o almoço para nós. Atsushi se limitou a sentar na cadeira e tirar uma barra de chocolate do bolso e comer. Lancei um olhar reprovador em sua direção que foi completamente ignorado. Que seja. Continuei com o que estava fazendo com a sensação de estar sendo observado minuciosamente. Vez ou outra acabava derrubando alguma coisa e ouvia uma risada nasal tentando ser contida sem muito sucesso.

— Oe, Atsu... — falei enquanto virava em sua direção a fim de lhe recriminar, mas parei no começo da frase. Sua aproximação foi tão silenciosa que quando o vi, acabei me sobressaltando. Meu coração bateu mais rápido e em uma fração de segundo, nossas bocas se tocaram de maneira voraz e necessitada. Meu corpo era explorado pelas mãos de Atsushi, e ao mesmo tempo, rondei meus braços em torno de seu pescoço. Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil respirar e por isso, me afastei, separando nossos lábios. Inclinei ligeiramente minha cabeça para trás e foi a deixa para Atsushi atacar meu pescoço.

— Murocchin... — sussurrou em meu ouvido, tocando-me com mais avidez.

_ — _Pa-pare, Atsushi. Tenho que terminar... — droga, a situação estava perigosa. — Atsushi!

Empurrei-o para longe com esforço, dizendo para ele se sentar e esperar. Não precisava me olhar no espelho para saber que meu rosto estava vermelho. Aos poucos, senti meu corpo relaxar, mas ainda com a impressão de estar sendo analisado.

Depois de terminar de preparar o almoço, arrumei a mesa com ajuda de Atsushi e nos servimos em seguida. Um silêncio confortável se instalou entre nós, e percebi que ele tentava disfarçar um sorriso petulante. Confesso que fiquei um pouco irritado. Na maioria das vezes ele é um livro aberto, mas em certos momentos... eu realmente não tenho ideia do que se passa na cabeça dele.

Lavamos a louça, me troquei e fomos para a escola. Diferentemente de quando estávamos indo para minha casa, fizemos o percurso todo em silêncio. Queria falar alguma coisa, mas nada me vinha a mente. A única coisa que consegui fazer foi controlar a angústia, que aumentava a cada passo.

Encontramos Okamura na entrada da escola, que pediu para esperarmos a treinadora chegar. Conversamos sobre assuntos aleatórios, evitando um em especial. Alguns minutos depois, Masako chegou e fomos para a quadra.

O olhar de todos se direcionou em nossa direção, entretanto ninguém comentou nada. Apenas voltaram ao aquecimento. Provavelmente haviam combinado de esperar a treinadora trazer o assunto à tona e por isso, mesmo a contra gosto, ficaram calados. Mas não precisavam de palavras. Seus olhos demonstravam o que sentiam em relação a nós. Pelo menos tinham alguns que mantiam-se neutros, e até mesmo amigáveis, o que me surpreendeu de forma positiva, óbvio.

— Ei, vocês dois! O que estão esperando? O treino já começou. — Masako nos repreendeu.

Acenei com a cabeça, guardei a mochila no vestiário e esbarrei com Atsushi quando ele estava entrando. Preguiçoso como sempre... Trocamos um breve sorriso e fui me aquecer.

Aqueles que haviam me importunado ontem no vestiário estavam agindo como crianças. Aproveitavam o momento em que a treinadora não estava olhando para fazer algum comentário baixo o suficiente para eu ouvir. Como era esperado, me tinham como alvo. Por um lado era melhor, não sabia até que ponto Atsushi iria ficar só escutando.

A bem da verdade, estava surpreso comigo mesmo. Normalmente eu não estaria apenas ouvindo como se não fosse nada, mas não dava para vacilar naquela circunstância. Arrumar briga com quem quer que fosse não seria uma boa ideia.

Durante todo o treino aguentei as provocações sem retrucar, contudo dizer que eu não estava irritado seria uma mentira. Não é como se pudesse mudar alguma coisa ter tais pensamentos agora. Por que as coisas terminaram desse jeito tão de repente? Ah, é claro. Brincadeiras do Fukui. Essa era a intenção dele? Ou estava apenas querendo um pouco de animação? Será que ele imaginou que ao contar sobre nós, todo mundo aceitaria numa boa e agiria como se nada tivesse acontecido?

Ao sermos liberados, todos seguiram para o vestiário, com uma exceção. Pouco tempo depois senti alguém se aproximando e me virei para ver quem era.

— Murocchin, você não vai pegar suas coisas? — Atsushi indagou.

— Daqui a pouco. — não estava fugindo como qualquer pessoa pensaria. Se eu aparecesse lá, iria criar um clima estranho e propício para uma discussão sem fundamento. Alguns jogadores iam embora depois de conversar rapidamente com a treinadora, enquanto outros ficavam na quadra. Fui me trocar e pegar minha mochila quando percebi que a maioria já havia saído.

Me juntei àqueles que ainda estavam na quadra e notei Atsushi do meu lado. A conversa foi parando aos poucos e deu lugar a um silêncio desconfortável.

— Então, qual o problema de vocês? — Masako perguntou a ninguém em especifico e não obteve nenhuma resposta de imediato. — Agora ninguém quer falar, né? Bem, se vocês que ficaram aqui quiserem falar alguma coisa, essa é a hora.

_ — _É que... treinadora, eles estão namorando, e...

_ — _E... ?

_ — _E é estranho. Ter dois caras gays no time... A gente troca de roupa e às vezes até tomamos banho no mesmo banheiro. Vai saber se eles não ficam nos olhando com segundas intenções. — desabafou um dos jogadores sendo apoiado pelos outros. É sério isso que eu acabei de ouvir?

_ — _Até parece. — Atsushi resmungou.

— Você sai olhando todas as garotas com segundas intenções por acaso? — perguntei.

_ —_ Nã-não, mas é diferente. Se eu ficasse olhando elas sempre se trocando...

_ — _Pode até ser diferente, mas eu tenho uma pessoa que gosto, então não tenho motivo para ficar desejando outros. Na verdade isso nunca me passou pela cabeça, por que começaria a reparar em vocês? — opa, acho que falei demais e até o Atsushi se virou em minha direção, porém eu não estava me importando mais. A única coisa que tinha em mente era os momentos em que ele esteve comigo e percebi o quão importante ele havia se tornado. Quando começamos a jogar basquete juntos, quando fomos derrotados pelo Taiga, quando demos nosso primeiro beijo. Quando descobri que o amava. De uma coisa eu tinha certeza. Não iria perdê-lo por causa de outras pessoas. Se voltaríamos a ser apenas amigos ou quem sabe... namorados, não interessa, desde que ele esteja aqui, comigo.

_ — _Nee Tatsuya, você deve estar bem sério sobre o relacionamento de vocês. — a treinadora afirmou ironicamente. Nem se deu ao trabalho de tentar disfarçar. — Querem que eu os tire do time, assim vão se sentir melhor?

_ —_ Sim! — quem respondeu foi o mesmo que havia me perturbado no dia anterior. Os outros não falaram nada e vi uma leve culpa em seus semblantes. A ideia de perder dois importantes jogadores não parecia ser muito agradável. — Vamos nos sentir bem melhor.

_ — _Concordam? — Masako pressionou os outros.

_ — _A-acho que isso não é necessário. — enfim alguém se pronunciou. Se não me engano ele é do segundo ano mas faz parte do time reserva.

_ — _Não é necessário? É claro que é necessário! — lá vai ele de novo... — Tenho certeza que todos vocês são iguais a eles! Ah, e pelo que disseram, os dois estavam se agarrando lá no terraço da escola no intervalo, não é mesmo, Himuro? Deveriam ser expulsos do colégio, isso sim.

_ —_ Oe, Koji, você já está passando dos limites. — o capitão interviu.

_ — _Vocês me dão nojo. — dito isso se afastou sendo seguido pelos dois amigos.

O clima havia ficado mais tenso do que deveria. Em algum momento eu segurei o braço de Atsushi, que estava com o punho cerrado. Provavelmente_ alguém _teria sido agredido se eu não tivesse o impedido.

_ —_ Voltamos à estaca zero. — Masako lamentou. — Vão para casa, está ficando tarde. Até amanhã.

_ — _Nos desculpe... — ouvi uma voz e não identifiquei quem disse pois eles já estavam se afastando.

_ — _Não se preocupe muito com aquele cara, ele está pensando que irá entrar para o time principal se vocês saírem. — Okamura nos disse.

_ — _Eh? Mas ele não joga bem, além disso ele é pequeno — Atsushi rebateu emburrado.

_ — _Tem razão, mas deixando isso de lado, melhor irmos embora, antes que nos prendam aqui. — o capitão se despediu e foi embora.

Saímos da escola e começamos a caminhar na direção oposta à minha casa. Pouco tempo depois chegamos a um parque que estava parcialmente vazio e nos sentamos no banco mais distante. Nos minutos seguintes nenhum de nós falou, até que uma brisa me fez aconchegar em Atsushi, que se limitou a pegar uma barra de um doce na mochila. Ele me ofereceu, o que era algo raro e de bom grado aceitei.

_ — _Acho que não foi tão problemático quando poderia ter sido — murmurei comigo mesmo.

_ — _Uhum... aquele cara tentou complicar tudo. Mas, Murocchin, ainda não acredito que você se confessou na frente deles.

_ — _Eh? Eu não me confessei. — menti. Ainda me lembrava muito bem do que disse, _"mas eu tenho uma pessoa que gosto"_, então era óbvio que não iria passar em branco.

_ — _Claro que se confessou, ou não gosta mais de mim? — me encarou sério. Sorri divertido. Mais uma vez tentando me fazer falar o que ele quer ouvir... A diferença é que dessa vez vou entrar no seu jogo por vontade própria.

_ — _Ahh, você adora fazer isso hein, Atsushi. E sim, eu gosto de você. — segurei seu rosto e o puxei contra o meu selando nossos lábios. — Eu te amo — sussurrei e o beijei mais uma vez.

— Muro...

— Va-vamos para casa, está tarde!

_ — _Hmm quer dizer que eu vou para a _sua_ casa? — perguntou malicioso.

Arqueei a sobrancelha e o fitei. Essa era a intenção dele desde o começo! Por isso ele estava com a mochila. Eu já estava com vergonha de tê-lo beijado em público e ainda tinha que responder às suas provocações. Acenei com a cabeça e segui em frente e ele se apressou para chegar ao meu lado.

Quando chegamos, perguntei se ele queria tomar banho primeiro, e a resposta foi um_ "não, vou depois de você"_ resmungado. Tudo bem, eu iria primeiro enquanto ele _descansa. _Peguei roupas no quarto e segui para o banheiro, me certificando de trancar a porta. Deixei a água correr pelo meu corpo e me lembrei do que aconteceu mais cedo. A sensação que eu tinha era que o Koji estava influenciando os outros para agirem de acordo com o que ele queria, e até mesmo o Okamura disse que ele queria entrar para o time principal. Mas não foi de todo ruim, no final um deles até se desculpou. De uma coisa eu sabia, não teria que sair do time, pelo menos não por enquanto.

Com o tempo essas coisas iriam se ajustando. Colégios que tenham um time de basquete há em qualquer lugar, e Atsushi... bem, só um.

Mandei o Atsushi tomar banho em seguida e fui preparar algo rápido para nós. Dentro de 20 minutos ele apareceu na cozinha secando os fios de seu cabelo molhado. Pequenas gotas de água escorriam em seu peito exposto trilhando um caminho em seu abdômen. Como ele conseguia me deixar estagnado sem fazer esforço. Seu olhar distante e despreocupado mostrava que era uma mania e não uma forma de me provocar.

— Ei, vai colocar uma camiseta. — pedi e me virei para outra direção. Senti como se pudesse entrar em combustão só por olhá-lo.

— Já estou colocando...

Jantamos e conversamos sobre assuntos diversos. Depois que organizamos tudo na cozinha Atsushi ligou a televisão e eu fui para o quarto fazer uma tarefa de matemática. Estava cansado e com muito esforço consegui terminar. Ainda ouvia o som da TV ainda quando resolvi me deitar.

Uma leve movimentação na cama me fez despertar. Quanto tempo havia passado? Alguns minutos ou horas? Senti a respiração de Atsushi em minha nuca.

— Murocchin, está acordado?

— Uhum... — respondi sonolento e virei-me para observá-lo.

Seus olhos encaravam-me com tamanha intensidade que acabei ficando constrangido. Atsushi levou sua mão até meu rosto traçando linhas invisíveis no meu maxilar. Meus olhos se fecharam.

— Murocchin?

_ — _Hmm?

_ — _Eu te amo. — disse quase sussurrando. Meu coração bateu mais rápido e um sorriso estampou em meu rosto. Mesmo se quisesse eu não conseguiria esconder o quanto estava feliz por ouvir aquelas palavras. Enfim sua resposta.

Até um segundo atrás o sono me dominava completamente e de repente senti mais acordado do que nunca. Abracei-o forte e ele retribuiu no mesmo instante. Se me perguntasse o que estava passando em minha cabeça eu não saberia como responder. Não tinha _como _responder com palavras. Afastei-me o suficiente para visualizar seu rosto. Ele estava com aquela expressão que raramente mostrava. Com um leve rubor em suas bochechas.

Beijei seus lábios transmitindo tudo o que não poderia dizer. Parecia com a primeira vez que nos beijamos, porém, dessa vez havia toda a certeza de nossos sentimentos.

— Eu também te amo Atsushi. Muito.

Deitei em seu ombro e seus braços me acomodaram ternamente.

— Será que vai ficar tudo bem quando descobrirem sobre a gente? — Atsushi indagou. — Provavelmente a escola toda vai ficar sabendo amanhã.

— Acho que sim, não é todo mundo que vai nos recriminar. Eu acho.

— … Bem, eu não me importo.

— Hmm isso é bom. — cochichei.

Apenas desfrutamos da presença do outro por um tempo. Fui adormecendo aos poucos e a última coisa que ouvi foi um _boa noite. _Infelizmentenão tive tempo de respondê-lo. Nós dois teríamos uma_ ótima _noite...

_Quem imaginaria que tudo começou com simples fotos tiradas às escondidas. Eu deveria perguntá-lo há quanto tempo ele fazia aquilo. Um dia. Qualquer dia._


End file.
